


DSAF Fics and Stuff

by Paperpage



Category: Dayshift at Freddy’s, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Comedy, Depression, I think?, Loneliness, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Random humor, Some angst?, Torture, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperpage/pseuds/Paperpage
Summary: Just a pile of oneshots I’m writing when I can. Most of the stories will not be too connected, if at all. The first story is a two parter, however. Feedback and polite critique will be very much appreciated. :)Have a good reading!





	1. Dave and Old Sport’s Grand Canyon Adventure Ch.1

 

Welp, guess it’s time to go shrivel up at my job.” Jack thought to himself as he walked to work, the sun beating down on rotting skin as he strolled along the dusty road leading hell.  
Jack looked down at his hands and started counting on his fingers: 1…, 2…, 3…, until he stopped at 7.  
Jack frowned: “Damn, this is the seventh location I’ve worked at? How many more do I have to go to fulfill Fredbear’s promise?”  
Jack sighs to himself. If he’s entirely honest (which he isn’t) this Freddy Fazbender’s isn’t very different from the others. Same phones, same children, same deaths.  
The only thing that was different about this one was that it was built on the Grand Canyon. Jack looked to his right and gazed at the beautiful, red-hued caverns.  
“Yup, it sure is majestic.” Jack smiled a little, in awe of the land in front of him. He sat down and gazed for a little while before continuing.  
As he kept walking, the sun felt like it was getting hotter…. and louder? “Wait, does the sun even make noise? Can it scream???” Jack questioned himself as he kept going.  
He kept on thinking about the sun and whether stars could scream until he was snapped right out of his thoughts by a purple and red blur zooming right past him at the speed of light!  
“GRAND CANYON GRAND CANYON GRAND CANYON GRAND CAny-“ The blur kept yelling.  
“Wait wha-?” Jack barely had time to even register what he saw when he started hearing an angry, loud mechanical noise race towards him as well. It was his manager, Phone Guy!  
“EMPLOYEE! Get back here with that he-hecking Fox!” he screeched. Jack, confused as hell, decides to run after him to see what was going on.  
They both sprinted as fast as they could and soon catch up with the blur.  
Jack’s eyes widen when he realizes that the blur was William, from Fredbears! He had thought that he was still in Utah, ruining other families lives and strangling children.  
Right as Jack realized this, he skidded to a stop as they were now at the edge of the canyon. Jack watched as William effortlessly dunked Foxy down into the canyon, seeing it and Phone Guy’s heart shatter into a million pieces.  
“Foxy, nooooooooooooo-“ the phone man howled for half an hour. Once he was done, Phone Guy turned angrily to William. “YOU. EMPLOYEE.” He shouted. Jack, interested in what was going to happen next, sat down in the shade of a cactus and watched.  
William grinned cheekily “Why hello there, Phoney.” “What the he-he-heck Dave?! Why did you do that? Why did you throw my soulmate down the Grand Canyon?!”  
“Wait, Dave? Since when the hell did he change his name?” Jack questioned in his mind.  
His question remained unanswered as “Dave” and the Phone Guy continued arguing.  
“Why the hell should I have to tell you, phone-head? The same could be said to you about your love for that furry robotic hoe.” Dave sassed back.  
Phone Guy, furious, starts spew- er, clinking aggresively, as if trying to resist the urge to wring the aubergine mans giraffe neck.  
“What’re gonna do to me, phone-fuck? Fire me?!” The aubergine man asked with a manic smile on his face. The phone man pointed at him, and inhaled quickly, as if preparing to give him the tongue lashing of a life-time.  
Jack sat at the edge of his foldable chair, that appeared from nowhere, waiting to see what would happen next.  
Then, the phone man suddenly put his arm down, and let out a frustrated sigh. “You know what? No. No, I’m not going to reward you.” A flicker of confusion showed on “Dave’s” face as the phone man continued.  
“You want to leave, you want to be fired. So, I’m not going to.” The phone man paused briefly, to compose himself before continuing. “Dave’s”  
mouth slowly changing into the shape of a frown. Jack is amazed, “Damn, this phone’s got some balls.”  
Phone Guy continued: “What I’m going to do is this: You, Dave, are going to go down there and pick up Foxy. Then, you are going to come back here, and fix him. After that, you are going to go perform the next day in your spring suit, like a good employee and pretend it never happened.”  
“Dave” by the end of the speech looked livid. He looked about ready to smash their boss’s head in. Jack swore to god he could see the phone man smirk a little.  
“I ain’t taking no orders from a man with no brain.” “Dave” said wrathfully. The phone headed boss actually chuckled.  
“Really Dave, no brain? That’s the best you could come up with?” Both Dave and Jack’s jaws fell to the floor at this. “Does this guy have a death wish?” Jack thought to himself.  
Jack’s eyes flicked back over to “Dave”, who seems to be calming down for some reason. Suddenly, he gets a wicked smile and says to Phone Guy: “Ya know what phoney, sure. I’ll do just what you say.” It was now phone guy’s turn to be surprised.  
“Oh, really? I-I” Phone Guy was at a loss for words for once. It seemed he was turning back into his meek, spineless self again.  
“Yeah” “Dave” cooed. As long as I get someone to help, preferably someone who’s been listening.” he said as his eyes shifted towards Jack, wearing a devilish smile on his face.  
Jack looked up in shock as the two of them finally acknowledge his presence. Jack tried signaling his boss to leave him out of this but instead Phone Guy agreed: “Sure, he knows what’s going on, he should be able to make sure you don’t kill yourself falling down the canyon or anything.  
Jack inwardly groaned as his boss turned to him and said “Employee, your task today is to go help Dave find Foxy in the Grand Canyon.”  
Phone Guy started to exit, but stopped and turned around once more, simply to state: “Good luck.”, before turning around and leaving again.  
With that, it was just Jack and “Dave”. Jack looked back at “Dave”, who’s eyes are boring into his and with a returned, manic smile, says: “Why hello there, old sport.”


	2. Dave and Old Sport’s Grand Canyon Adventure Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of our heroes being dumb on a dumber adventure.

Jack stared back at the walking eggplant in front of him, bewildered. This is him, the man that killed his sister, and countless other children. The man that would always come back.  
If Jack wasn’t a reanimated corpse, he’d say that his blood was boiling right now. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to punch William in the face right now. But, right as he thought that William started talking.  
“Well, I appreciate you ogling at me sportsy. But I think we should get going before we both turn into dried fruit chips.” he said while winking.  
Jack looked at him incredulously, thankful that he’s physically incapable of blushing, before being grabbed by the wrist and dragged over to the edge of the canyon.  
Worried for second that he was going to end up like Foxy, Jack struggled against his aubergine captor’s vice-like grip before noticing the narrow path they were walking towards.  
Relaxing only a little, Jack slowly slips his wrist from William’s grasp and trudged behind him. He didn’t even seem to notice that he wasn’t holding to Jack’s hand anymore.  
They walked silently down the narrow cliff side, careful not to lose their footing below them. As they kept walking, Jack became more and more bothered.  
“Hey, what gives?” Jack blurted out suddenly. William turned around, stopping dead in his tracks.  
“Wat?” he replied.  
“I said what gives? Don’t you recognize me?” Jack inquired aggresively.  
William gave him a blank stare. Puzzled at his orange companion’s outburst, he responded: “No, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before. You must be thinking of someone else. I’d remember if I had worked with an orangutan colored man.”  
William paused briefly before smiling and holding out his hand. “Why how rude of me, old sport. I never introduced myself. The name’s Dave, but you can call me Big Dick Davey if you’d like.”  
“Yeah, no. Dave will do just fine, thank you.” Jack countered quickly while uneasily shaking his hand. After that, they continued slowly treading down the path, some conversation peppered here and there.  
“So, old sport. Is this your first Freddy’s location?” Dave inquired. “Yes, it is” he lied. “Oh really? Tell me, old sport. What made you want to go work at Freddy’s in the first place?” “I don’t know, I just wanted some money, I guess” Jack kept lying. “Oh, no. Sportsy, surely you would’ve known before coming to work here that Freddy Fazbender’s only pays its workers in tokens, cocaine, and death on the occasion.” Dave stated.  
Jack didn’t know why, but he chuckled to himself as Dave said that. He then felt a sick sense of guilt wash over himself, and soon found himself frowning.  
“Wait, this isn’t right. I shouldn’t be getting chummy with the guy that ruthlessly killed my sister, multiple children for that matter!” Jack cursed himself mentally.  
Jack looked up to see Dave glancing at him, looking mildly concerned. Jack cursed at himself again for emoting openly, but soon both of them were distracted by a problem.  
Namely, the path was gone. The ground on the cliff must have fallen off at some point, leaving a large gap too big for them to jump across, and still too high up for them to simply jump down.  
“Oh shit, now what?” Jack exclaimed as he looked for a way to cross. Jack examined the rock wall of the cliff to see if he and Dave could climb across but saw it was too smooth. “Hey, old sport.” Dave said.  
Jack turned around. “Uh, yeah Dave?”. The aubergine grinned: “I think I have a solution to our problem.” Dave signaled over to a small, but sturdy looking rock on the other side of the path.  
Jack deliberated for a bit, looking back and forth between Dave and the ordinary rock. “Uh…. Dave? How’s a rock going to help us? We don’t have any equipment, or rope for that matter.”  
Dave winked and said “Watch this, Sportsy.”  
Then Dave’s neck started growing and growing and gRoWIng oh god-  
“OH MY GOD WHAT THE FU—“ Jack screeched at the top of his lungs.  
Dave’s neck kept stretching and stretching until it was able to wrap itself around the rock a few times and made a crude bridge across the gap.  
“Well c’mon old sport. It should be safe to cross!” Dave laughed. “Just, uh, don’t forget to yank my body across once you’ve made over here.” he added nervously.  
Stunned, Jack blindly walked across the neck bridge and got Dave’s body over on the other side. Dave unwrapped himself from the rock and beaming from helping out Jack, started hiking down the last part of the path.  
Jack stood there motionless for a bit, trying to wrap (I’m so sorry) his head out of what just happened before deciding to forget it and keep going.  
The color themed duo finally made it to the bottom of the Grand Canyon. After looking around for ten minutes, they soon found Foxy….. who’s about to be kidnapped by scuttlers!  
“Hey, you nasty-ass scavengers! Get your hands off Phoney’s body pillow!” Dave roared furiously. With that, Dave let’s out a war cry and beats the shit out of them. Jack almost joins in, but finds he’s more amused watching Dave fight a whole bunch of giant bugs. Also, he’s already almost beaten them single handedly, so he probably didn’t need help.  
After that, Jack and Dave pick up the scattered remains of Foxy and start heading back. It was already almost sunset. While they are walking Jack can’t help but muse a little.  
Here’s the man that killed his sister, and countless other children, for some sick reason. Here’s the man that seems to be hell bent on causing chaos at every Freddy’s establishment until they all disappeared.  
The man that was Henry’s protege, who just thinking about him made Jack want to curl in a corner and die.  
This is man, that while evil, also was the funnest person to hang around, and terrifyingly charming.  
This is the man he should hate, with all his might, sense he lacked a soul. This is the man that ruined his life and yet…… he actually liked hanging out with him.  
“Ugh, I feel weird even admitting that in my head” Jack cringed inwardly. He looked over to his left, where the purple enigma strode next to him. Dave looked back, noticing that Jack was looking at him curiously.  
Then Jack spoke: “Hey Dave.” “Yeah, old sport?” “.....Thank you. Today was fun.” Jack finished.  
Dave looked at him, surprised, before a toothy grin spread across his face.  
“No problem, sportsy! I-“ but before Dave could finish, they both started hearing alarms going off in the distance.  
Alert, Alert, Alert- cryptids spotted in section V5 Class S in Grand Canyon. Repeat- cryptids spotted in Grand Canyon.  
“Oh fuck.” Dave yelled. “What is it?!” Jack asked nervously. “It’s the damn US government, they saw me in the Grand Canyon and thought I was some alien. They must have left a security system just in case they saw me again.”  
Right as Dave said that, they started hearing a loud bang, and something small burst right through the space between Jack and Dave. “Was that a bullet?!” Jack cried out.  
Before Dave could answer, another one rang by, almost hitting Jack in the ear. At that, the duo swerved and ran as fast as they could. They kept running, dodging bullet after bullet until they found refuge, a little cave in the distance.  
Jack dove inside, quickly dragging Dave in as well. They both stood still, holding their breaths and clutching to their Foxy scraps as the gunfire slowly quiet down.  
Dave shakily peered out of the cave, now noticing how many cameras there were in the Canyon. Dave looked back at Jack, who was breathing heavily from adrenaline and running.  
“H- he- How-“ Jack was trying to ask how they would get out, but Dave shushed him before he could continue.  
“It’ll be fine, old sport. We’ll just have to live off the land for a while.” Dave explained.  
“Wait, wha-t?” Jack wheezed.  
Dave stood up and walked near the cave’s entrance. “Huh, ya know, I’ve never tried shaving with a cactus before.”  
“Wait a minute, WHAT?!-

——————————————————-

“-And that’s the story of how I learned to shave my legs with a cactus!” Dave exclaimed proudly.  
No one knew how to react. Jack looked over at Steven and Peter, who were dumbstruck. He then shifted his attention to Dee, who looked incredibly done, for lack of better word.  
Dee facepalmed, “Dave, why did you tell this story?” Dave looked bemused: “I thought you guys wanted to hear it?”  
“Er- not quite Dave.” Peter said. “We were asking why you threw Foxy into the canyon?” Steven summarized, looking confused.  
“Oh!” Dave exclaimed. “Well, the truth is…” Dave started. Everyone leaned in, finally about to learn the most important secret about Freddy’s: Why did Dave throw Foxy down the Grand Canyon?  
“.....I don’t remember.” Dave said with a mischievous smirk on his face.  
Everyone except for Dave and Jack groaned and grumbled. While everyone was distracted, Dave gave Jack a quick wink, because Jack knew the real reason why.  
It was because Dave saw the furry whore checking Jack out the day before and that wouldn’t do for him, that would not do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! This was a really fun story to write during my free time! I hope y’all enjoyed it! Have a good reading!


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave deals with being lonely. Set after The Ending of Dayshift’s at Freddy’s 3.

Empty. That’s all it is. Empty.   
I look back into the darkness, hoping that something will look back at me.  
I soon realize that there wasn’t anything to look back to.   
Barren, empty. That’s all there is. Black, barren, and empty, with no end in sight.   
I deserve this. I really do.   
After everything I’d done, all those kiddens I’d slaughtered….. Henry……   
I shudder thinking about him. I shudder even more when I realize how badly I want to see him again.   
I deserved this. Why should I be allowed to rest when I’d helped create the problem in the first place?  
Jack…. he had so much faith in me. He tried to fix me….   
I sometimes wish he didn’t. I wish that he’d springlocked me the first chance he had.   
I doesn’t matter now…. I’m alone now anyways…  
I always end up alone.   
I can see why though.   
I’m a nuisance, a bastard. My own parents didn’t even stick around for long.   
They saw what I was from the start, and dumped me before I would ruin their lives.  
God, I remember pretending to talk to them, whole conversations when I was at the orphanage. They all thought I was crazy…..  
I guess they were right. Especially the box. Fuck, if anyone ever saw the box…..   
It’s probably why I’m here now.   
I deserve this. I’m sorry Jack, I don’t think I can ever rest like you wanted me to.  
I’m always going to be alone, even in eternity.  
Just me. Me, and all of my regrets and depression.  
Something catches my attention just then. A noise. It’s a soft thudding, almost rhythmic.  
I look back up, and gaze in shock as I see Jack walking towards.  
I go and hug my clementine, tears streaming down my face as I hold him tightly in my arms.   
But…. “No, No!”  
Jack starts to flake away in my arms, slowly turning in dust as I desperately try to keep him together, like he did with me.  
“No, Jack! No, please….. don’t leave me again…”  
Everything fades away.  
I gasp and nearly fall out of bed.   
Fuck, Wh- I manage to mutter out before noticing the tears running down my face.   
I suddenly hear a whimper, and look over to the right side of my bed.   
Blackjack is staring up at me, with a sad look on his face.   
He doesn’t say anything, he hasn’t really said anything for while.   
He just jumps up onto the bed and lies down next to me.  
I pet him on the head gently.  
I feel my breathing start to slow down as I focus on petting him.   
“Good doggo, good doggo.” I say quietly.   
I sigh, remembering that I did make it. That Jack made it possible for me to go to the other side.  
Not to rest, I’m still recovering.  
It’s not the same without Jack, but I’m making it. Me and Blackjack are making it.  
I breathe in.  
“Everything’s alright, everything’s alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was far much more hard for me to write than the first story. I’ve never really wrote in first person narrative before so I understand that this fic is rough and may be out of character for Dave. This is just something I wanted to explore with Dave since it was shown a bit in the evil ending how lonely and depressed he was in some of ways. Well, enough of me rambling. I hope you guys have a good reading!


	4. Another Sic Fic But Jack Takes Care of Dave This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says all.

Dave opened his eyes, and immediately regretted it. His head was pounding like a son of a bitch, and he felt chilly.  
His nose, (or lack of one) was in that gross state of being both runny and stuffy, something even Henry wouldn’t wish ill will upon.  
Dave squinted, glowering around at the small, dark security office he was laying in. He forgot that he had spent the night in the Fazbunker.  
He also forgot that he had no food or a bed down here. He sniffed the last of his cocaine last night and his “bed” was just a pile of newspapers, most of them about his various “misdeeds” at work.  
“Well, this is shit.” Dave said out loud to himself. Wincing, Dave rolled over and pressed a button on the computer. The machine roared into life, and Dave quickly moved the mouse over to the camera icon.  
The camera turned on, and he was able to get a good look at Old Sport’s room. He smiled to himself, stroking his genius self for sneaking cameras into Old Sport’s house so he could watch him.  
“At least I won’t be bored today, I always love watching sportsy. I know he’ll be coming back in from his shower any moment now.” He thought to himself.  
He lay there, motionless, entirely focused on the screen in front of him, waiting.  
First, a few minutes passed. Then, it was half an hour. Later…. it was almost noon. Dave was frustrated.  
“What the fuck.” Dave thought. “Where the fuck is he? Last time I checked, Old Sport didn’t have to work today, Freddy’s was closed on Sundays.” He yelled in his own head.  
Just then, Dave heard a loud banging from the vent above. Falling with the grace of a walrus, Old Sport popped out from the vent, wearing a miner’s outfit for some reason, and landed right next to Dave.   
Old Sport looked up, confused for a second before meeting Dave’s bewildered gaze. They both stared at each other dumbly for about two seconds before Old Sport spoke up. (Que slower, in a different key version of Dave’s theme.)  
“Dave?!” Old Sport exclaimed, being startled by his “foe’s” appearance. He hadn’t seen him since the Colorado location. He stood up, and almost took what appeared to be a defensive stance.  
Dave got up as well, although he was more slow and unsteady. His eye lights dimmed as they glared steadfastly into his “foes” eyes.  
“Yes, it is I. The elusive aubergin—“ Dave couldn’t even finish his sentence. He started having a violent coughing fit.   
“.....uuuuuhhhhhhhh are you okay? You seem a little sick.” Old Sport asked, a little bit of concern seeping into his voice.  
Dave stubbornly kept on trying to glare at Old Sport through his coughing fit, it ended up looking more comedic than intimidating however.  
Once he was finally done coughing, Dave continued. “Now I’m gonna level with ya. I am little sick, and I do feel like shit. But, that gonna stop me from trying to stop you.”  
“...Stop me from what exactly?” Old Sport inquired.  
Dave tried to grin maniacally, but it seemed more loopy than usual. “From this!”   
Dave grabbed a button from his pocket and pressed it. “Funtimes, go get’im!” He yelled.  
Dave started laughing evilly, before hearing a powering down noise. “Shit, no no nonO!” He screamed.  
Old Sport watched his other half struggle, almost feeling pity. He’s never seen Dave this scatterbrained before. “Dave, I-“  
Dave’s attention shifted back to Old Sport, and his glare somehow intensified. “I know, I know. Even though my children won’t help me, even though I’m sick, I’m still going to stop you, Old Sport. I am going to stop you.” Dave repeated almost feverishly.  
“Stop me from what, Dave?” Old Sport asked calmly.  
“From you being here! You’re not supposed to be here, ya know. You were not supposed to find this place. I was going to—t-goddam—“  
All his talking sent Dave into another coughing fit. Before Dave could think of talking again, Old Sport held up his hand, signaling him to stop.   
“Okay, Dave. I know we’re “enemies” and we’re supposed to hate each other because I saved the kiddens back in Colorado…. but you look bad right now. As in, you need a bed and warm food right now bad.   
Old Sport looked up and noticed a hatch and ladder behind Dave as he said this. Gently moving Dave out of the way, Old Sport started climbing the ladder.  
“Where are we, anyways?” Old Sport asked. Dave feebly grabbed at Old Sport’s pant leg.   
“Wait, Old Sport. Please don’t go up there.” Dave begged, almost demanding it.  
Old Sport shook Dave off of him and opened the hatch above. It took his eyes a few moments but he soon wished that they didn’t. They were in or under Fredbear’s Family Diner.  
“Nope, nope, nononononono.” Old Sport quietly mumbled to himself as he swiftly climbed down the ladder, wearing a large grimace on his face.  
Old Sport didn’t turn around, instead he squatted down and signaled Dave to climb on.  
“Wat? Old Sport, what are doing?” Dave asked, looking very confused.   
“Dave, get on my back.” Old Sport ordered. “Why?” Dave inquires. Old Sport turns his head so that he can speak with Dave more clearly.  
“Because you’re sick, you’re alone with no food, bed, or medicine, and you’re under Fredbear’s, for some godforsaken reason.” Old Sport listed.  
“....” Dave looked down, staying silent and looking almost hurt.  
“...I’ll take you to my place if you come with me.” Old Sport bribed.  
At that, Dave excitedly hopped onto Old Sport’s back, almost knocking Old Sport off his feet, before they climbed back up the ladder and left the diner.  
————————————————  
“Old Sport, I’m so proud of you.” Dave chuckled as Old Sport drove down the highway.   
Old Sport scowled as he concentrated on the road in front of him. “Dave, you told me to hijack this car and leave the person tied up near the police station.   
“Yeah… But I didn’t think you’d do it!” Dave answered back, amused by the whole situation.   
“The only reason I did do it was because I didn’t want to walk 469 miles back home.” Old Sport claimed firmly.  
Dave had a shit eating grin on his face, which Old Sport roughly translated it to: “You did it because you wanted to have fun with me.”  
Old Sport tried not to return the grin, and instead focused on driving somewhat legally.   
Dave reclined in his seat, enjoying the beauty of Utah, nonchalantly commenting on that they could speed if they wanted to since they stole a police car.  
“Hey, Old Sport. How long do we have until we get to your place?” Dave asked. “About 7 hours, so try to get some rest if you can, it’s gonna be a long ride.”   
With that, Dave laid back and closed his eyes.  
————————————————  
The ride was… uneventful, for the most part. At least as uneventful as Dave and Old Sport can be.  
Some dust had gotten into the car and made Dave sneeze aggressively. He got snot everywhere so they robbed a gas station for tissues and wet wipes.  
Besides that however…. the ride was mostly uneventful. Because of their pit stop, they didn’t reach Old Sport’s home until 9.   
Dave was passed out, having finally fallen asleep an hour ago. Old Sport carefully picked him up and bridal carried him into the house. He tucked Dave into his bed, and then crashed on his couch.   
“Today was interesting. I found a tunnel in my house that led me to Dave and Fredbears. Dave’s sick and he needs help, so I took him home with me. I hope the Real Fredbear doesn’t mind… Oh well, tomorrow is another day.”  
————————————————  
The next morning, Dave woke up. He felt just as bad as yesterday, but something was different. He was in real bed this time.  
That’s when he remembered yesterday, how Old Sport had broken into the Fazbunker, and found him in his pitiable state.  
He should be mad, disappointed even, that Old Sport had ruined his future plans but surprisingly he wasn’t upset.   
There was a pleasant sizzling downstairs. Even though Dave couldn’t smell, he had a good idea about what was being made in the kitchen.  
There was a thumping up the stairs and Old Sport opened the door. In his hands were two plates filled with bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast.  
“Morning.” Old Sport stated cheerily as he walked over to the bed. Old Sport sat down and placed one of the plates on Dave’s lap.  
Dave stared ravenously at the food in front of him. Old Sport suddenly piped in, saying: “I know I didn’t ask whether you liked breakfast or not, but is this okay?” He queried.   
Surprised by how thoughtful his question was, Dave replied: “Sportsy, I haven’t eaten in at least 6 months, this is great.” Old Sport smiled, genuinely smiled then. He was glad that he could help Dave, even if it was something small like breakfast.  
With that, the two fruit loops enjoyed their meal amicably. After they finished eating, Old Sport took their plates and ran down stairs. He quickly returned with a thermometer and a bottle of medicine.   
Old Sport stuck the thermometer in Dave’s mouth, checking his temperature. He looked at the thermometer and gasped. “Jesus Christ Dave. You’re at 102.5 right now.”  
“Shit, really?” Dave replied. “Yeah, good thing I have some medicine for that.” Old Sport added.  
Old Sport poured out two pills from the bottle. “Here, take two of these. They should help bring your fever down.”  
Dave looked down reluctantly at the two pills in his hand. He looked back up and pouted: “But I don’t wanna.”  
“Dave, you have to if you want to feel better.” Old Sport explained. “No.” Dave said firmly.  
Old Sport got up and shrugged: “Alright, I guess you don’t wanna sit down and watch movies with me later on the couch.”   
Dave suddenly gazed back up: “You wanted to watch movies with me?!”   
“Uh, yeah? What, you thought I was gonna leave you alone up here with nothing to do?” Old Sport inquired.  
Dave didn’t answer, instead swallowing the two pills graciously, being thoroughly bribed by Old Sport once again.  
Satisfied, Old Sport decided to walk back downstairs, wanting to clean up the kitchen and tidy up before their movie day started.   
“Dave, don’t be afraid to holler at me if you need anything.” Old Sport declared.  
“Whatever you say, Nursey~” Dave teased.  
“What?” Old Sport turned around.  
“Nothing, Old Nurse.” Dave winked.  
Old Sport shook his head and blushed a little: “Dave, you’re so weird.”  
With that, Old Sport grinned again and left the room. Leaving Dave all by himself for a bit.  
Dave observed the room around him. It was fairly small, with a lot of old toys surrounding the bed. The room was painted purple (“A good choice” Dave thought to himself.) and across from the bed it had a large closet. There were some pictures on the wall of doggos and and a picture of a family near the bed. Maybe it was his family?   
All in all, it was cute room, honestly something Dave himself would have if he had a house. Just as he got done examining the room, Old Sport stepped inside.  
“Hey Dave, I cleaned the place up and if you’re ready we can watch some movies now if you’d like.” Old Sport chimed in happily.  
“Yeah, sportsy. I’d like that a lot.” Dave responded as he sat up.  
Excited at the prospects of watching movies with his favorite person (er…. favorite living person) Dave stood up quickly before getting dizzy and almost tumbling over onto the bed.  
Old Sport ran over and caught him, using one hand to support his back while the other grabbed his hand.   
“Woah, careful Dave! I know you’re excited about movies, but you gotta be more careful about getting up like that.” Old Sport advised.  
Dave looked into his concerned companions eyes, finding it adorable that he’s acting so worried about him. He takes a moment to reply.  
“Alright Nursey. I’ll be more careful, don’t worry.” He reassured him.   
Old Sport looked at him with an endearing expression on his face as he lead him out of the door to the stairs.  
They both make a treacherous journey down the stairs, Old Sport whispering words of encouragement the whole time, never letting go of Dave’s hand.  
Eventually, they make it downstairs just fine and they both plop down on the couch, exhausted from their trek.  
Old Sport stood up and walked over to the small pile of vhs tapes in front of of the tv, asking his “patient” what movie he wanted to watch.  
None of them really caught his attention until he laid his eyes on “The Godfather.” Dave started hopping up and down excitedly like a puppy, eyes beaming when he saw the vhs cover.  
“Sportsy! We have to watch this one, it’s a classic!” Dave insisted.  
“Okay. I actually have both Part I and II here so we’ll be set for a while.” Stated Old Sport.  
Old Sport went into the kitchen to quickly make some popcorn. Soon he came back and grabbing a massive blanket for them to share, they began the first movie.  
Throughout the movie, Dave thought he saw Old Sport inch closer towards him, but he honestly wasn’t sure until he felt him lean onto his shoulder a little.   
The first movie ended, and Old Sport stood up again to put in the second movie. Dave about lost it when Old Sport came back and huddled into him again.  
Dave could barely concentrate on the second movie, almost entirely focused on the man snuggling against him.   
Dave, although hesitant at first, decided to put his arm around him to bring him a little closer. He almost lost it again when Old Sport didn’t flinch away from the contact.  
They sat there together, comfortable for a while, enjoying the movie and each other’s company. It was so… strange to both of them.   
Dave’s never had anything this…. domestic before. Much less with a man. He’s only really ever been with strippers before.   
Old Sport hasn’t had anything like this in years. Not since his family had died.  
After the movie, both seemed reluctant leave their spots, yet were aware of their position being seen as anything less than gay.  
Old Sport started to get up, noticing how dark it was, when Dave grabbed his hand.  
“Wait, Sportsy. Stay here tonight.” Dave said almost pleadingly.  
Old Sport looked perplexed. “But wouldn’t you rather sleep in bed?”  
“Naw, I’m good. I’ve slept on a bed of nails before, so this is fine.” Dave stated in a matter of fact tone.  
“Please, it’s not weird as long as we say no homo.” Dave argued.  
Old Sport paused for a moment, before lying down  
on the sofa next to Dave.  
It takes them a while, but they soon find a comfortable position. Old Sport’s head is nuzzled into Dave’s shoulder, one of Dave’s arms is draped around Old Sport’s waist.   
They both laid there for what seemed like hours, taking in the others presence. Old Sport had thought that Dave had fallen asleep when he heard a cough.  
Old Sport looked up and met Dave’s eyes again.   
“Ah, ya are still awake, Old Sport.” Dave exclaimed. Old Sport noddedly sleepily, noting that Dave didn’t go into a coughing fit this time.  
Dave sighed: “Ya know, it’s funny. Henry never really showed me anything like this. Actual concern for me.”  
Old Sport perked up at that, “Really?”  
“Yeah.” Dave responded. “He was always busy running the business or taking care our robots or trying to sabotage Freddy’s.” He continued.  
“He never really had time to stop and care if I was sick or injured. Even when I was springtrapped.”  
Old Sport frowned at that, Henry being apathetic to everyone was one thing, being careless with his business partner and his best mechanic was altogether messed up.  
“It’s alright though. Henry was a good man. He just was too busy and stressed with everything going on around him.” Dave explained.  
Old Sport doubted everything Dave said, but nodded anyways.  
“Anyways, I wanted to thank you, Old Sport. You’ve really been a good nurse to me.” Dave grinned mischievously.  
Old Sport rolled his eyes: “Yeah, yeah. I know. You’ve been an okay patient too.”  
At that, Dave jabbed his ribs a little, finding out that Old Sport is ticklish right there, and proceeded to tickle him playfully for a minute.   
Old Sport tried to tickle him back, but Dave is unfortunately the least ticklish person alive (kind of).  
They laid back on the couch laughing a little, before settling back into their more comfortable position.  
They enjoyed each other’s company, both slowly getting more drowsy as they calmed down from their tickle fight earlier. Old Sport grabbed the blanket and threw it over them.  
Before they fell asleep, Old Sport murmured: “...I wish you didn’t murder kids all the time…”  
Dave looked down at his companion, and for once agreed: “Yeah, me too.” Before succumbing to their slumber.  
———————————————  
Dave opened his eyes, finding that it was still incredibly dark outside. He looked at his other half, sound asleep, cuddling him rather tightly.  
He looks over at the previously ignored kitchen, and sees that the oven reads 12:00.   
He suddenly realizes that his headache is gone, and that his fever seems to have gone down as well.  
Dave, looks back down at Old Sport, a sad look on his face. He knows he can’t stay here, knowing that he still needs to fulfill his and Henry’s wish.  
Slowly, so that he wouldn’t wake him up, Dave slips out of Old Sport’s grasp.  
Before leaving, Dave writes a note for Old Sport and leaves it on kitchen counter.   
He then goes over and gives him a kiss on his head. Dave gives a watery smile before sneaking out of the house, and driving the police car back to Utah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This one was a monster to write. I wanted to try out a longer chapter, just to see if it'd be good or not. You guys tell me if this a good length or not. I really liked this chapter because of how fluffy I tried to make it. I do feel I could have handled Dave being sick better but otherwise I'm mostly proud of how this one came out. I hope you guys have a lovely day and a good reading!


	5. “His Origins”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an exploration on how Henry got obsessed with death and the Joy of Creation, kind of.

“His head had gotten too close. In fact, he had gotten too close.   
I had told him to stay away from that lion. That it wasn’t just a giant cat he could go over and pet, even if it was “tame”.  
How idiotic. It seems even my own son was fallible to the same mistakes every kindergartener made.  
Their curiosity, their annoying babbling, their endless slew of questions….. both fascinating and moronic.  
I am always grateful that I trained that out of my son quickly.   
Yes….. almost like training an animal. If he misbehaved… a crack of the whip did fine.  
It is a shame, however. He would have been a wonderful assistant to me for my experiments. He would have been useful.  
I do not know how I will cover for his death. I will almost certainly be charged with neglect for leaving him alone with the lion.  
I have already cleaned up the mess they had made. I’ve also shot the lion, so cleaning its bloodied maw won’t be an issue any longer.  
Such a waste for the show. I won’t be able to draw in more subjects because of this.  
But, this is a simply a misstep. I am sure that I can convince the local police that I had no consequence on David’s death.  
I can blame it on the lion-tamer.   
I am Doctor Henry Miller, and I will make the impossible, possible.”  
Finishing the recording, I placed the newly recorded tape onto my desk.   
I stretch in my chair briefly, before standing up and leaving my tent.  
It was dark outside, almost unnaturally so. I could barely make out the shapes of the other circus tents in the distance.  
I noticed the air was crisp and cool as well. Peculiar, even for early September in New Hampshire.  
I decided to prowl around meaninglessly, to try and clear my head of today’s events.  
As I was wandering the fairgrounds, I felt a pair of eyes on me. Something boring into my skull.  
Anytime I turned around, there was no one there. It seemed someone who was not there was watching me.  
I soon stopped when I realized I was at the main tent, where my son had died not only a few hours earlier.  
An almost gnawing feeling of anxiety developed in the back of my head, how irritating.  
I slinked into the main tent, feeling suddenly drawn to its presence.  
I felt the curtains behind me swiftly shut as I towards the middle of the tent.  
I’d twisted myself around from shock when I saw something… intriguing.  
Standing in front of me was a small, pale figure. Its form seeming to look like a child…. my child.  
He looked translucent, and seemed to have permanent tear stains flowing down his face.  
As I tried to approach him, he seemed to back away, screaming silently in fear.   
“Davey. It’s alright. It’s me, your papa.” I coaxed.  
This did not work on the apparition, instead it seemed to want to corner itself as far away from me as possible.  
How pathetic.  
I put on my trained smile, and sat down on the ground. Patting at my knee, I tried to convince David to come over to me.   
“Davey, it’s okay. The lion isn’t here anymore. It can’t hurt you anymore.” I said with a sickenly sweet tone.  
I watched as my son slowly made his way towards me, an air of uneasiness hanging around him like a cloud.   
The second he was near me, he tried to give me a hug, but only managed to phase through me.  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his feeble attempts for comfort as he dejectedly picked himself back up from the ground.  
While I was watching him, I suddenly had a question pop into my mind. What was my son doing here?  
Indeed, I had always thought that the idea of an afterlife was archaic. That there was nothing after death was a plausible ideology that I had believed in for years now.  
But this…. this changes everything. My son’s very corporeal existence challenges everything I’ve known about death.  
He is the start of a new thesis. A brand new theory on the afterlife. A new experiment.  
I couldn’t help but have a toothy grin on my face as I peered down at the enigma, my enigma, in front of me.  
“If I truly can make the impossible possible, then this is my greatest obstacle yet.” I’d declared.  
I turned quickly and exited the main tent, my son worriedly following me like a small dog.  
With a wild grin on my face, I announced: “I am Dr. Henry Miller, and I will abolish death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a neat fic to write! I actually watched the video of Henry's tapes on YouTube today so I could get back into the mood of the character. Funny thing, I forgot how evil he was until listening to those again.  
> I'm leaving this one open-ended just in case I wanna continue it or if you guys want me to :)  
> Anyways, I hope you guys have a good reading!


	6. Open for Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, an update!

Hey guys! I thought I'd send a quick update, just to tell you guys what I'm planning ahead for DSAF stories. Firstly, I've decided that I'm gonna make "His Origins" a mini series. I'm gonna give it it's own book and it's going to be a prequel to a project I've had in the back burner for a while now. With that in mind, I'm actually starting to run low on some ideas for this one-shot book, so I thought that now would be a good time to make this place open for requests! I'll edit the my first post to include what I'm comfortable writing and such! I may write something of my own here and there, but otherwise I write what you guys ask of me! Anyways, that's all I have to say, I hope you guys have a good day and good reading!

Whoops! Forgot to add what I’m willing to write!

Shipping: consensual relationships, fluff, I could right a make out scene if you want. 

AU's: literally any au, all au's are welcome! 

Canon fics.

Comedy

Angst

Stuff with depression or anything with mental illness in general. Addiction and alcoholism are included as well. 

Death, if you'd like.

Things I don't want to write   
\- Incest  
\- Pedophilia  
\- Rape  
\- Smut, Nothing against it, just that I don't have any experience writing it and it probably wouldn't end well. 

I apologize if I forgot anything in this, feel free to ask me if you have any questions!


	7. How To Flirt (According to Dave Miller)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute request from user AzmoonX over on Wattpad! A story where Old Sport tries to flirt but fails, so Dave tries to teach him how.

“Dood, this is wild.” Old Sport giggled, feeling higher than a kite.   
Dave turned to him, his grin loopier than usual. “Oh yeeeaaaah boi!” He echoed, his voice sounding like it surrounding Old Sport. This just made him laugh harder.  
They’d been like this for at least half an hour, sitting on what they hope is a bench, riding out Old Sport’s first cocaine trip in the best place in the world, Vegas!  
Dave sat back and admired his orange protege, who was looking absolutely adorable right now laughing his ass off for no reason.   
It’s not something that his Old Sport did often, but Dave would like to change that, if his sportsy wanted him to.  
Getting lost in his thoughts, Dave didn’t even notice the blush on his cheeks until he felt a finger poke his face.  
He looked over to his right, and Old Sport was crouched over, like a child. “You’re blushing.” He said in a matter of fact tone.   
“Well yeah, Old Sport! Don’t you blush when you drink cocaine?” Dave dodged. He didn’t want Old Sport to know how he felt.   
“Huh, Idk, maybe? I’m a reanimated corpse, so idk.” He shrugged. That seemed to distract him, mumbling about he was able to pee. Dave sighed in relief.  
As much as he liked him, he wanted to know him a little better before he tried flirting with him. He also wanted to make sure that Old Sport liked him back.  
“Hey Dave?” Old Sport said, getting Dave out of his stupor. “Whatcha thinking about, Old Sport?” Dave replied.  
Old Sport looked at him intently, almost serious, his face slowly becoming more red, as he placed his hand over Dave’s, and said: “If you were a pick ya, I’d booger.”  
Dave, blushing a little from the physical contact (their hands were touching!), looked very confused.   
“Wat? Old Sport, I am confusion, pls explain.” Dave requested.   
Old Sport didn’t say anything, he instead curled up into a ball, and shuffled to the other side of the bench, that was looking more like a swing set somehow?  
“Sorry Dave, it was nothing.” Old Sport said deflatedly, shyly looking away from his aubergine partner to hide the burning mess on his face.  
Dave looked at Old Sport, feeling perplexed. He shifted closer, and rotated Old Sport around, almost like a monkey.   
Old Sport tried burying his face into his arms, but Dave pulled them out from his body and gaped at his counter parts blush, finally putting two and two together.  
He let Old Sport shake him off before screaming: “Old Sport! You were trying to flirt with me!”  
Old Sport somehow managed to redden even further, but didn’t hide his face in his arms anymore.   
Just as suddenly, Old Sport’s blush faded away, almost looking pale under his many pounds of make up.   
“Shit, he’s gonna make fun of me, say no homo or some stupid thing like that.” He thought bitterly, his thoughts snowballing. What Dave did next though really surprised.  
“Sportsy, I really appreciate the effort of you flirting with me.” Dave chuckled, trying to keep himself from laughing too much and being mean. Old Sport colored a little more again, although he felt a little more humiliated this time.  
Dave stood up with an air of authority surrounding him: “But, I think you could use some lessons from the best flirt in town: Me!” Dave winked at Old Sport.  
“Uh, I-I don-“ Old Sport stuttered. “Nonsense, Old Sport!” Dave interjected, wrapping his arm around Old Sport’s shoulder. “You need practice! So that you can woo any dam or gent you want!” Dave declared.  
“Dammit, I’m usually not this anxious when I try to flirt with people! Must be the cocaine… oh well, let’s see what Dave wants to teach me.” Old Sport contemplates silently.  
Dave walked away, still holding that air of authority around him. He looked at Old Sport, trying to ignore the giant space worms flying above him and Vegas.  
“Now, Old Sport. You did some things right. The hand touch was a good indicator of showing interest beyond a regular friendship.” Dave stated. Old Sport looked at Dave with interest, having caught his attention, and trying to ignore the broken Freddy animatronic standing next to him.  
“However!” Dave continued. “You should only do something like a hand touch if it’s someone you’ve known for a while, like a friend.”   
Old Sport nodded, actually intrigued by the advice Dave was giving. “Huh, I wonder if he’s ever been on a date before?” Old Sport spaced off for a second.   
Out of nowhere, Dave snapped his fingers in his face. “Focus, Sportsy, this is important stuff!” He demanded. “Right, sorry!” Old Sport apologized dutifully, not entirely sure why he did.  
“Alright. Ya know, I think it’s better if I gave you an example to work with, since we’re both high as fuck and we’ll both forget what we’re doing otherwise.” Dave stated.  
“Oh…um, okay!” Old Sport said awkwardly, a little scared about what might happen up next.  
Dave grinned: “Now’s my chance! I can flirt with Sportsy, and it won’t be weird!”  
Dave then confidently strolled up to Old Sport. Putting his hand on his shoulder, Dave smoothly hummed: “Hey there, baby. Are you sure you’re an orange, because to me, you look like a peach.”  
Old Sport almost turned into an apple, not able to describe how both cheesy and flattering the advance was.  
Old Sport started laughing, laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.  
Dave looked upset: “Sportsy, I-.” He paused, a big frown sloping down his face. “Do you not like my flirting?”  
Old Sport looked up at, still red and with a soft smile on his face. “No, no! I thought it was really cute actually! I just wasn’t expecting something that cheesy from you.” He finished the sentence giggling, barely able to contain the rare feeling of happiness that filled him right now.  
Dave smiled widely, ecstatic that he was able to flirt with Old Sport AND make him laugh.   
Dave, overwhelmed by his emotions and emboldened by the cocaine, wrapped his arms around Old Sport’s waist and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
Old Sport froze, unable to register what was happening.   
Dave pulled away, blushing just as hard as he was now, looking breathless.   
“Old Sport, was that okay? I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?” Dave asked, a little concern edging into his voice.  
Old Sport gave him a quick peck in response, before saying: “It was fine! But, you’ll have to take me out to dinner at least before you get anymore.”  
Old Sport smirked, then added: “Like say….. 7:00 pm, tomorrow, at one of those fancy restaurants we robbed.”  
Dave was now the one blushing harder, a dark violet set against his purple face. He looked dumbstruck, taking a second to respond: “Alright then, it’s a date!”  
They decided to walk back to their hotel room, Dave making smart comments on how his teaching made Sportsy a god a flirting, Old Sport laughing the whole time, rolling his eyes because it was more just smoothly setting up a date rather than flirting, and holding hands the entire way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! This was a very cute request from AzmoonX over on Wattpad!  
> I was going to work on it a couple of days from now, but I couldn’t resist writing it once I woke up this morning! I hope you guys like it, it’s tooth rotting fluff, something I don’t see with these two enough.  
> I hope you guys have a good day and a good reading! :D


	8. A Strange Night (Dave x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happens, you meet an aubergine man and you decide to go on a date with him at the end.

It was fucking freezing. I could see my own breath hanging in the air as I trudged down the overly luminous street in front of me, alone.

Tonight has been the worst night of my life. I blew all my money at the casino, my fiancé ditched me for some wealthy bald guy, and she took my car! 

My nice ass Porsche that she begged ME to buy because she thought “It would look nice.” “Well nice my ass! I could barely even afford to pay that thing monthly, and now it’s in the hands of that bitch and her money bags sex toy-“

I stop myself then, taking a deep breath, trying to control my rampant anger. I look off towards the bustling street, lines and lines of cars honking and speeding down the busy highway. 

There are rows and columns of casinos, hotels, and strip clubs, all coated with nearly every damn neon color imaginable. There are crowds of people outside each building, all gossiping about what they’re going to gamble on or what stripper chick they wanted to “bring home” after their shift was up. There are so many people, and yet I’ve never felt more alone.

“It seems even Vegas can’t sleep at night.” I think to myself, filling up with a sense of melancholy.  
I sigh and lament: “Oh well, there’s nothing I can do about it. I’ve lost my love, my money, and my only way home.” 

I halt at the gaping mouth of a dim alleyway, seeing as it was lit by a garbage can fire surrounded by a group of hobos. 

Some of them turn around towards me, giving me the side-eye for staring at them. I wearily force my legs to move down the alleyway. They barely make room for me as I stick out my hands towards the fire, trying to encase any warmth it may give me. 

They all reek, clearly not having access to a bath in weeks, and I could tell that they were skin and bones under their ragged clothing, meaning that neither them or I are getting a good meal anytime soon.

“Welp, this is my life now. I’m officially a hobo in the middle of a corrupt city in the fucking desert.” I realize with a sinking feeling of morbid acceptance. Looking at the group of men and women around me, I decide to say something.

“Well fellas, at least it can’t-“ I began sarcastically before hearing the second most unholy and irritating noise to mankind: an angry New Yorker.

I was fine with the racket, but for some reason it scares the other hobos shitless. They all scamper over each other like wild animals, running and jumping away from the loudly cussing voice in the distance. 

Before I could ask what they were running from, I felt a large, almost mitten like hand land on my shoulder. I turn around and jump out of my skin, screaming at the horrific sight in front of me. 

Standing in front of me was an unusually tall, purple man(?) with long, gangly limbs and gargantuan hands. He had no eyes, nothing but what appeared to be white pinpricks of light that could read your every move if they wanted to.

“Jeez, sorry about that, old sport. I didn’t mean to startle ya.” The creature apologizes. He- I think it’s a he, gave me a curious look, giving me a once over with his alien-looking eyes. His hand was still on my shoulder, somehow.

“Hey, you seem to be new around here, old sport.” He observes. I simply nod, honestly feeling too freaked out to respond.

“Well then, let me extend ya a Vegas greeting!” He finally lets go of my shoulder, then holds out his huge hand in front of him.

“Why hello there, old sport. My name is Dave, Dave Miller.” He says.  
I try to not to vomit as I grab his hand and shake it: “Hi, my name is (reader’s name). 

Dave shakes my hand vigorously, before letting go and asking me: “So, old sport. What brings ya to Vegas?”

I think for moment, wondering if I should really tell this strange man about my failed Vegas vacation with my now ex-fiancé. I decide to keep it vague at least.

“Oh, I went here on vacation with my fiancé, but she dumped me. Now I’m a hobo living my best hobo life.” I shrug, some snark sneaking into my voice.

“I-“ Dave looks flabbergasted, he clearly wasn’t expecting a response like that. He awkwardly clears his throat before replying.

“That sucks, old sport. Ya know, in some ways, I get what you‘re going through.” He says, looking a little pained for a moment. I look at him with mild interest. 

He looks back up at me with a surprisingly easy smile on his face: “I was ditched here too, so we’re both in the same boat!” He exclaims gleefully. I didn’t really see what there was to be happy about but hey, at least he was being optimistic.

Grunting at the exclamation, I try to make my way around him, not wanting to talk to him anymore, until he grabs my wrist all of the sudden. “Shit!” I yell, startled by the giant’s swiftness.

“Hold on there, old sport.” Dave requests. Well, seeing as I couldn’t really move, I had no choice really.

Dave swivels his head around, a dastardly look on his face. “Old sport, why don’t I take you on a date!” He declares loudly.

“...What?” I ask. Dave leans in close, uncomfortably close, to my face and says: “You’re single, I’m single. We’ve both been ditched by our respective partners. So, I think we should say fuck’em and go on a date ourselves!”

“...” I don’t say anything, my mind going into a state of shock. My first instinct is to ask him if he’s stupid, but I refrain for my sake. I simply state what else is on my mind: “...Dave, that is a terrible idea.”

“But WHY NOT!!!” He whines explosively, tears in his eyes because of the rejection. “Because what if our partners come back?!” I yell back. Dave flinches a little at my yelling, before he explains himself further.

“Old sport, we both know that neither of them are coming back. They left us for bigger, better things in their lives. They didn’t realize how good they had it with either of us, so they left. They ain’t ever coming back, even if we want them to.”

I look at Dave with pity, noting how defeated he sounded. God, I’m not going to be able to get myself out of this, am I? I heave an enormous sigh, before placing my other hand on Dave’s. It’s horrible, really. No one should “get back” at their partner, even if they did cheat on you, but…

“Hey Dave” I say, grabbing his attention. I try not to retch again as I kiss him on cheek. “Ya know what? Fuck it, I’ll go on a date with you.” I say, a mixture of disgust, regret, and excitement swirling inside me.

Dave grins ear to ear, and then swoops me up into a big hug. I let him squish me for a few seconds before he promptly lets me go and grabs my wrist again. 

“You won’t regret this, old sport! I can’t wait to eat kebabs and rob a bank with you!” He says cheerfully. I feel a wave of panic soar through me at that statement. Before I can say anything, he drags me outside the alleyway, into the wild Vegas night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was a request from Minebendy over at Wattpad. This was my first ever x reader fic so it was definitely interesting! I apologize for the lack of plot, I might do a second chapter with more of that if Minebendy wants one or not. As I told people over on Wattpad, don’t ever take Dave’s advice. He is a terrible human being up until DSAF 3, and I do not condone his ideals in anyway.   
> I hope you guys enjoy the story, have a good day and a good reading!


	9. That Time We Went Bowling With Our Boss Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two parter story. Old Sport and Dave decide to go bowling with Phone Guy (Steven). Hijinx ensue.

It was a Tuesday afternoon at Freddy Fazbender’s Pepperonerie. Children were screaming, the ball pit was claiming victims, and Foxy has had to escape three yiffings today. Overall, it was just another day at Freddy’s

In the security room, at the desk and wall covered with monitors of the restaurant, sat an old, red headed Phone Guy. He flicks with dull, practiced precision through the cameras, supervising his employees with a creeping sense of disinterest. 

Quietly whispering to himself, the phone man recounted what his employees were doing, fluttering between the cameras as he did so.

“Alright, Ronaldo’s in the kitchen making pizza with dog meat, good…. Jimbo’s cleaning the hallway for the fifth time, Dave seems to be luring some kiddens…. well, maybe I can blame that on the new employee, we’ll see.”

Phone Guy jumps right out of seat as he flicks to the next camera, the Prize Corner. Matt, for some godforsaken reason, is right in front of the camera, his eyes glowing red and wearing his permanent, cursed virgin smile on his face.

Phone Guy hurriedly shut off the system. Breathing shallowly, Phone Guy muttered: “This is a curse” before shakily turning on the monitor again. He had to check the restaurant for one more thing: the new employee. His name was “New Game” or something similar.

Praising Scott Cawthon for not seeing Matt on the Prize Corner camera anymore, Phone Guy scoured the restaurant for the missing man, eventually finding him in the Arcade Room playing Breadbear 5000. 

He hears a exhale of relief, not realizing right away that it was his own. He rubs the side of his phone head, trying to relax himself for a moment. 

This new guy was….. interesting. The guy had an orange complexion, and almost looked like a reanimated corpse. He did do some of his work from what he saw, but he seemed to like to goof off a lot as well. He wasn’t very open, seemed to keep to himself a lot unless he needed something. In some ways, he reminded him of Dave. 

Feeling his dial furrow a little at the thought of him, Phone Guy paused his thoughts for a second. He’s glad that the new employee didn’t seem to want to help Dave with his “dream”. However, he also was apprehensive. The guy seemed like a loose cannon, unpredictable. It feels like he could get up at any moment and go f- heck off somewhere else. He can’t afford that, he needs to keep this guy as close as possible….

Phone Guy contemplated for a few minutes, trying to think of something he could do to entice his employee into a “friendship”. He glances over to a poster on the wall of the main four, his eyes landing on Bonnie. 

Suddenly, his dial lights up! Realization floods his mind as an ingenious plan swiftly forms into his mind.

——————————————-

“What? Phoney, you want to take us bowling?” Dave scoffed incredulously. It was currently 6:00 pm, the entire Freddy’s staff was gathered in front of the Prize Corner. Everyone eyed the phone man suspiciously. He gulped nervously before repeating himself.

“Well, yes Dave.” He turned to address everyone. “We’ve all been working really hard lately. You guys have been doing a good job at making this place good (a lie) and safe (a huge lie). Dave continued to glare at Phone Guy suspiciously as he snuck over to where Old Sport was standing.

Old Sport was standing at the edge of the group, pretending to intently listen to Phone Guy’s rambling until he saw a purple blob creeping towards him. “Oh no.” Was all he could think to himself before Dave was right next to him. Old Sport gives Dave a weary glance, he did not want to deal with Dave badgering him about killing kids again.

“Why hello there, Old Fuck.” Dave whispered right into his ear. Old Sport frowned: “Hello, Dave. Still upset that I didn’t join you, I see?” He quipped. “Of course. We could’ve done great things together, Old Sport.” Dave replied. “But!” He interjected, “Now is your chance to redeem yourself.” Dave points at Phone Guy, who is STILL rambling about work and bowling.

“I don’t know about you, but something fuckin fishy is going on with Phoney tonight.” Dave said in a harsh, yet hushed tone. Old Sport nods slightly in agreement: “Yeah, I noticed. I’ve never heard of a Phone Guy having a night out with co-workers, it's weird.” “Exactly!” Dave exclaims, his eyes brighten with delight. 

“Old Sport, I have an idea as to why he is doing this.” Said Dave. “Oh?” Old Sport whistled. Dave leans into his ear, before murmuring: “He’s trying to bribe you.” “Wait, what? Really?” Old Sport asked.“Yeah, I can tell. Usually, he’ll try to win over new employees with tokens or with no suit shifts before I charm them with my affable personality.” Dave explained. Dave then winks at Old Sport, cheerfully stating: “It’s a game me and this Phone have between us, it’s fun!”

“...Wow, I’m honestly surprised, Dave. I thought all Phone Guys hated you.” Old Sport generalized dryly. “Naw, sometimes it’s a love-hate thing with these guys.” Dave replied. “But, that’s beside the point, Old Sport.” Dave got back on topic. “Phoney clearly is trying to entice you into friendship, and I’m not okay with it. So how about this: Why don’t we go out tonight with the boss, pretend to be his friends, and fuck his night up?” Dave offered.

“Hmm I don’t know Dave… aren’t you trying to “entice me into a friendship” too? Also, the guy may be an ass but even that’s a little mean spirited to him.” Old Sport pondered, looking off to his side. “Well yeah, Old Sport.” Dave agreed. “But, he doesn’t have the history that we have. He wasn’t the one that you adventured with at the Grand Canyon two years.” Dave slyly argued. 

Old Sport couldn’t help but smile at the mention of the memory. That was one of the most fun Freddy’s locations he had ever worked at. The Phone Guy there was awesome, a lot more level-headed than the other Phone Guy’s he’s had. It was the first time he had seen Dave since that place. Old Sport felt himself shudder at the thought of it. Looking up at Dave, Old Sport made his decision. “Ya know what? F yeah, let’s do it m8!” 

Dave about near blinded Old Sport with his eyes, which had become nearly as bright as the sun in his excitement. Phone Guy, noticing the sudden brightness, started yelling in Dave and Old Sport’s direction. “Hey guys, can you turn the lights down? They’re blinding just about everyone in here!”

Dave dimmed his eye lights, before yelling back at Phoney: “Sorry Phone face, I just got too excited for bowling night tonight.” “Oh! I-“ Phone Guy started to stammer. “W-Well, we have one person who’s going, is anyone else interested?” He asked. “...No” The rest of the room stated. Everyone got up and promptly left the restaurant, leaving only Phone Guy, Dave, and Old Sport.

Phone Guy surveyed the pitifully small amount of people in the restaurant. He perks up a little when he realizes that the new employee is still there. “Employee, you’re coming with us?” He chirps. “Yeah, I got nothing better to do tonight.” Old Sport replies. “Great! That’s great!” Phone Guy responds.

After surveying the restaurant one more time, Phone Guy walks over to the fruity colored duo. “Well, we can get going now if you guys would like.” He states. “Okay” they both say simultaneously. 

They all head out to the company car, Dave and Old Sport strolling behind Phone Guy. The two whisper and giggle to each other on the way to the car, scheming. Tonight was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Sorry about the lack of activity. My life’s been very stressful lately and my depression has been up so it’s been hard for me to work on stuff. Good news is that I am back and while requests may be slow, I’ll try to get them done when I can! This was a request for JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! I’ll try to get pt.2 out when I can! Have a good day and a good reading!


	10. That Time We Went Bowling With Our Boss Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheer debauchary.

They drove for about half an hour. The sun was starting to set by the time they made it to their destination: Bonnie’s Bowling Avenue, the only Freddy’s themed bowling alley. It was situated tightly between an arcade and some rental store called Blockbuster in the middle of Denver.

No one talked during the whole ride. The only time anyone made a peep was when “Never Gonna Give You Up” by Rick Astley came on the radio. Both Dave and Old Sport screeched the song at the top of their lungs, cracking the windows and nearly having Phone Guy crash the car in the process. It seemed to be a precursor of what’s to come.

Phone Guy neatly parked the car near the entrance. They all got out of the car, and went inside the bowling alley. Dave and Old Sport grinned wickedly, “Of course Phoney would choose a Fazbender bowling alley” they both silently echoed to each other. This made it all the more easier to have their night of debauchery.

After the trio paid up front, they moved straight toward the shoe counter, where they found… MATT?!! 

“What the fuk” is all Dave could utter. Old Sport looked surprised while Phone Guy looked like he was going to be sick. They knew it was too late to turn back as Matt looked each of them in the eye, his perma-grin growing larger and creepier by the second.

“Oh, hey guys!” Matt said excitedly in that unidentifiable accent of his. The trio took a moment, before Phone Guy of all people responded. “H-hey employee. I uh, didn’t know you worked here as well.” He said tepidly. “Yes. I work here most Tuesdays and Thursdays.” Matt drabbled. “In fact.” he pauses, his eyes start shining red again, and police sirens can be heard in the distance: “I am everywhere.”

No one says anything, a crippling sense of fear seemed to have taken over them. Old Sport mutters a quiet “jesus christ” before gathering the courage to ask about bowling shoes. Matt’s eyes go back to normal, and simply states “Yes” before sliding back and grabbing three shoes. They’re all the right size, no one asks how he knew them. They all leave the shoe counter, hoping they weren’t cursed at this point.

All of them got to the bowling lane, and tried putting their shoes on. Well, tried anyways. Phone Guy and Old Sport were fine, but Dave struggled with tying his shoelaces because of his mit hands. He asked Old Sport to help him, but he refused, flatly. Dave just shrugs and decides to play with his shoes untied. “What’s the worst that could happen?” He questioned nonchalantly.

Phone Guy frowned a little at that tempting of fate, but chooses to ignore it, instead walking over and grabbing two bowling balls from the ball rack. He hands Old Sport an orange ball that is just the right size.

“Here you go employee!” He says in a gleefully fake tone. “Oh, uh…. thanks boss?” Old Sport acknowledges, looking confused. “Huh, this must be that winning me over thing Dave was talking about earlier.” He thinks to himself. Old Sport looks up at Dave, who nods at him as if he agrees, somehow reading Old Sport’s mind exactly.

Phone Guy’s voice suddenly cuts through his thoughts: “Hey employees, the game’s ready!” He alerted the two. Dave and Old Sport head over to where Phoney is standing. “You’re first, employee!” Phone Guy chirps gleefully.

“Oh no…” Old Sport tenses up. He hasn’t bowled in at least 14 years, he’s not even sure if he was good in the first place. Shakily holding his bowling ball, Old Sport walks up in front of the lane.  
“Okay… take a deep breath. You haven’t done this in over a decade. But, I know that if I look deep inside of myself… I can find the true inner bowler god in me…” Old Sport takes a deep breath. “I can do this, I can do this,” He mantras to himself, starting to move forward. “I CAN DO THIS!!!!!” He roars as he lets go of the ball.

The ball goes at the amazing speed of 1 mph, teetering the edge of the gutter. It very slowly creeps to the pins, eventually knocking one pin down. Dave is laughing his ass off from behind, and Old Sport can hear Phone Guy trying not to do the same. “My honor is ruined. I have lost all of my pride. There is nothing left for me.” Old Sport thinks grimly as he sits down next to Phone Guy in embarrassment. 

However, Old Sport started to feel better as Phone Guy went up for his turn. The poor bastard went into the gutter almost immediately, causing him to screech and sputter in embarrassed frustration. Dave and Old Sport both teased the man relentlessly for it before Dave got up for his turn. 

As it turns out, Dave is a decent bowler. Sure, he can’t hold the ball that well because he can only use his thumb and even the biggest ball still gets stuck on his thumb when he tries to roll it; but he ends up knocking down an astounding five pins, making him the mvp here. Old Sport and Phone Guy applaud the man, (Phone Guy being somewhat sarcastic about it.) and they continue the game.

It ends up actually being kind of fun. They all banter with one another after their turns, but it slowly becomes less biting as the game goes on. The next thing they know, it’s the last round of the game. Before Old Sport goes to the aisle, he’s quickly pulled aside by Phone Guy. 

“Hey employee, I just wanted to say some things really quick.” Phone Guy spilt quickly. “Oh, uh okay sir, what is it?” Old Sport asks. “Firstly, tonight’s been one of the best nights of my life.” He says genuinely. Old Sport is almost touched by that comment, but refrains as he feels something negative about to happen. “But, employee I have a favor to ask you. Employee, I want you to throw your ball into the gutter.” 

Old Sport stares at him blankly, briefly glancing at the scoreboard. Dave was in first place, no surprise, at around 45 points. Old Sport was at 25 while Phone Guy was in last place at 13. Old Sport shifts his eyes back to Phone Guy. “Why?” He simply asks. “Employee, don’t question it, just do it.” Phone Guy demands almost menacingly. Old Sport doesn’t move. “Do it or you’re fired” Phone Guy threatens him.

Old Sport doesn’t know what to think. “Why would he want me to do this? There is no feasible way that he could win even if I threw my ball into the gutter. Why does he want this? Whywhywhywhy-“ Old Sport’s thoughts raced irritatedly through his mind. Just before he could give him an answer, Old Sport felt a tugging sensation on his arm.

He glances over his shoulder and sees that Dave is trying to pull him away. He looks pissed. “Excuse me, Phoney. Me and Old Sport have to go take a piss for minute. Brb.” He interrupts, trying to keep his anger out of his voice. He drags Old Sport in the bathroom, somehow producing a key and locking the door behind them. 

Dave turns around and looks furious. “I can’t believe that phone-fuck!” He yells. Old Sport agrees, his anger boiling over: “I know! It’s stupid! Why did he think that was a good idea?” “I don’t know, Sportsy. But you’re right, it’s fucking stupid.” Dave agrees. Dave walks over to Old Sport and puts his hand on his shoulder.

“Listen Sportsy, I was about ready to forget our plan and just have fun tonight. But, it seems now that our hands are being forced.” He explains. Old Sport nods, he had been wondering whether they would actually do it or not. He focuses his attention back on Dave.

“Old Sport, it looks like we need to get started on our night of debauchery now. I have the perfect thing to start it out with.” Dave reaches into his pants pocket, and pulls out a firecracker. Old Sport’s eye lights glow with anticipation. Dave hadn’t told him about the firecracker, probably so it would be a surprise. Dave smiles a little at Old Sport’s clear excitement as he hands him the firecracker. 

“Alright Sportsy, we’ll start off with this bad boy and go from there.” Dave instructed. “Good.” Old Sport thought. They both were good at chaotic improv. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on the door. 

“Hey guys, is everything okay?” Phone Guy asked, sounding bemused. Old Sport hears Dave mutter “shit” before quickly whispering in his ear. “Old Sport, start groaning.” “What?!” “Start groaning like you’re about to get sick.” “Uh, okay?” Old Sport complied.

Old Sport started to groan, trying to sound as pained as possible. Dave swiftly unlocks and leaves the bathroom, leaving Old Sport all by himself. Dave mischievously grins at Phone Guy, who does not look happy. “What’s going on in there?” He asks, trying to get around Dave to enter the bathroom.

“Oh, you see Phoney, Old Sport’s got a stomach ache.” He lies on the spot. “Oh really?” Phone Guy questions, looking skeptical. Old Sport keeps groaning, but decides that he should listen in to help his partner. 

“Yes he does. He was telling me that he was feeling dizzy.” Old Sport falls to the floor, making sure to make as much noise as possible. He lands near one of the urinals. “Dizzy?” Phone Guy remarks. “Yes, uh-very dizzy. He also said that he was getting hot flashes and sweaty.” Dave continues, getting more nervous. Old Sport moans painfully: “Oh God.”, face palming at his partner’s improv lying skills. He notices the urinal, and remembers the fire cracker. 

“And? What else?” Phone Guy prods. “Uh, well. He said that he felt uh nauseous.” Old Sport lights the firecracker. “T-That he felt like he was gonna throw up.” Old Sport throws the firecracker into the urinal, and covers his ears. “A-a-and that he-“ A loud explosion is suddenly heard from the restroom, along with a sigh of relief. Dave and Phone Guy look at the lavatory in shock, before Dave finishes: “was going to have explosive diarrhea…”

Phone Guy looks back at the restroom door and Dave suspiciously before shaking his head and heading back to their bowling lane. Right when he was out of sight, the door burst open. Out of the billowing smoke emerged Old Sport, covered head to toe in soot, trying not to cough or laugh at the moment before. He and Dave high five before talking to each other.

“Damn Old Sport, that was a close one. I’m impressed.” Dave congratulated his partner. “Yeah, well. It was thanks to my quick thinking.” Old Sport gloated, looking proud. Dave gives him a quick noogie for that, then tells him the next step of the plan.

“Aight, Imma go distract Phoney while you go and secure some weapons from the Prize Corner. As soon as you have them, come back to the lane and we’ll have all hell break loose.” Dave ordered. Old Sport looks at him, looking a little confused. “Wait, if we were gonna do this in front of Phone Guy, why did we have to hide that I was gonna blow-up the bathroom?” Old Sport inquired.

“It’s all part of the game, Old Sport. It wouldn’t have been fun otherwise without a little bit of risk.” Dave winks at Old Sport. Old Sport doesn’t try to understand what he means, instead deciding to head over to the Prize Corner. Dave watched him leave before returning to their bowling lane. Phone Guy was tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Is he feeling better yet?” He asked irritably. That pissed Dave off again, but he swallows his anger before replying. “Naw, he said he’s still feeling like shit, and that he wanted me to bowl in his place.” Dave lied again. “Ah wha- Ugh, fine.” Phone Guy sighed, looking even more annoyed. 

Now even more pissed off by Phoney’s bratiness, Dave aggressively picks up his ball. Making sure to use too much power, Dave throws his ball hard it enough that it hits the ceiling, causing it to fall onto the lane. Phone Guy is now furious. 

“Dave! What the h-h-heck?” He screeches. “Oops, sorry boss. Guess I just wanted to be fucking done with this game.” Dave says sarcastically. Before Phone Guy can reprimand Dave, gunshots start ringing throughout the building. Before Phone Guy can react, Old Sport charges in with two automatic rifles, and throws one to Dave. They both have manic grins on their faces as they shoot the bowling alley up, both laughing the entire time.

All Phone Guy can do is shriek “No, nooooo” as the two destroy the bowling alley. Before he realizes it, he hears a loud screaming of tires. He runs out to see Dave and Old Sport leaving him behind in the company car.

“Employee, what are you doing? What about the bowling alley, what about me?!” He yells pleadingly. Old Sport gives him the middle finger. “Fuck you, boss! This is what you get for threatening to fire me over a game!” 

Phone Guy fumes: “What! Darn it, employee, you are-“ Phone Guy starts coughing as he breathes in dust. The car is already gone, and out of earshot. He sighs: “Guess I’ll have to walk home tonight.” He starts walking down the street, away from Denver.

Further up, on the highway, Dave and Old Sport were having a blast. Dave laughs: “Man Old Sport, I haven’t had fun like this in years.” Old Sport smiles: “Hey, I’m just glad we didn’t have to kill kids for it.” Dave winks at him: “Don’t worry, Old Sport. Murderin toddlers isn’t the only way for me to have fun, believe me. “Good.” Old Sport remarked before pulling out a bag of cocaine. Dave’s eyes get huge at the sight of the bag. Oh yeah, tonight was going to legendary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of a really fun request from JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet! Thank you for the request, it was a ball to write! I hope you and everyone else enjoy it! Have a good day and a good reading!


	11. Nurse Dee AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Dee is alive and a nurse!

“Oh jeez, another kid incident at Freddy’s?” Dee pursed her lips as she read the report in front of her. She sighs, a feeling of a sad acceptance sweeping through her mind. 

This was the fifth accident this month involving this restaurant alone. She had heard there had been countless other incidents at other restaurants across the Rocky’s. It seemed that it wouldn’t ever stop. It eerily reminded her of something from her childhood, something she didn’t really want to think about right now.

Getting up to whip those thoughts away, she went over to the registered nurse, who told her she was to assist the Freddy’s case today. The RN seemed to believe that Dee had a knack for cheering the kids up whenever they got hurt by one of those animatronics. 

Dee wasn’t entirely sure about that, she was only trying to do her job as an assistant nurse. She guessed she did feel a sort of kinship with those kids, wanting to comfort them in the way that the first responders did all those years ago… but enough of that! Dee had a patient to take care of!

After being given her assignment, Dee followed her patient’s RN and climbed up the stairs to her patient’s floor: The Trauma Unit. This was the place where most of Freddy’s victims went. Most of the time the worst they had was a broken arm but this patient’s injury was more…. severe.

Dee and the RN make it to the patient’s door. The RN lightly taps on the door before going in, Dee in line. Dee gasps at the sight in front her as she walks in.

There, in the middle of the off white room, laying in a white bed, was a boy. This would have been a completely normal thing, if it weren’t for the bloody ace wrap around his head. Or the copious amounts of tubes going in and out of the boy’s body, all being used to keep him alive.

Dee had known about his injury, she’d read it quickly while looking at the report. He was bit in the head by an animatronic. His brother had put him in the robot’s jaw, as some form of sick joke with his friends. She had read about it, yet it still didn’t prepare her for this sight. 

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Dee quickly stepped over to where the RN was, who didn’t look fazed at all by the boy’s serious injury. They both got to work right away. Firstly, they checked the boy’s vitals, making sure his breaths weren’t too shallow.

Dee was astounded to find that he was breathing well, despite his injury. The little guy had some fight in him! After they made sure his vitals were good, they decided to give him an IV. As the RN prepared the needle and Dee rubbed alcohol onto the patient’s arm, his eyes started to flutter.

The patient started to thrash about, screaming, acting almost as if he was having a nightmare. The RN yells at Dee to hold him down. Dee quickly restrains the boy, who seems to be having a violent meltdown.

Dee, trying to think back on her training and nursing school, starts to talking to the boy. “Shh, it’s going to be okay.” She whispers. The boy continues thrashing, risking breaking his tubes in the process. Dee persists talking to him anyways.

“You’re going to be okay.” Dee says, gently rubbing his arm. His thrashing lessens a little. “They’re not here, those animatronics aren’t here anymore. They’re not going to hurt you.” She comforts him. The boy’s thrashing is a lot less violent now, it’s more like a shuffling now.

“That’s good.” She encourages him, brushing his hair in a motherly sort of way. “I know how you feel, I was here once too, for the same reasons, from the same place. You’re here now, they aren’t going to hurt you anymore. You’re safe.” Dee whispers gently. The boy’s thrashing has stopped entirely. His breathing has slowed down and he seems to have fallen back into his coma again. 

Dee looks over to her RN, who seems to be beaming with pride at how Dee handled his nightmare. The RN plucks the needle in his arm for a few seconds, before putting in the IV.

Their work done for this patient, the RN and Dee get ready to leave his room. Right before she leaves his side, she feels a small tug at her scrubs. She looks down to see a very tired boy weakly smiling up at her. “Thank.. You..” He breathily sighs. She sweetly smiles down at him, before saying “No problem.” and leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is AU idea I've had for a couple of weeks now! Originally I got this idea when making the sick fic. When thinking of ideas for it, my original idea was that Jack would be a Nurse and would have William as one of his patient's and chaos/romance would ensue! However, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that Dee would make a better nurse than Jack would! Thus, this AU was born! I hope you guys like it! Ask me if you want to know more about it or if you want me to write more! ^_^


	12. A Strange Night Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the x reader story!

I feel the air slowly getting colder as I am whisked away from the alley by Dave. He almost seems to have a vice grip on my wrist as we speed walk through the busy Vegas casino area. I bump into him as he stops in front of a fancy “grill your own dinner” restaurant called “The Capital Grille”.

“Here we are, old sport!” Dave says excitedly. He crouches down and jazz hands, looking like a pleased puppy. It’s both disgusting and endearing. I try not to think of that, instead I choose to hesitantly smile at the gesture. 

“This place looks great.” I say near mockingly. Dave smiles at my half hearted compliment, and wraps his freakishly long arm around my shoulder; I repress a shudder. “Thanks, sportsy. Ain’t it a beaut?” He asks.

“Well, yeah but Dave…” I turn to look at him. “How are we going to get in? Or pay for that matter?” I ask in return. A troubled look briefly shows on Dave’s face before he quickly masks it. He waves his hand in front of my face dismissively.

“Aw, pay shmay old sport. I have a great spot in mind for where we can eat.” He says. Before I have time to question him, he grabs my wrist again and we sprint to the back of the restaurant. 

Dave halts the two of us right next to the dumpster. I stand there confused for a second, wondering why we were back here before looking over to Dave and seeing the ravenous look on his face. Then everything clicks.

Oh. My. God. We’re eating from the garbage. As in, rotten food. That’s probably been out for at least a couple of hours. That rats have gotten into. In a garbage can they may be a bed for one of those smelly hobos. 

I try to fight the wave of nausea as Dave dumpster dives. He sifts through the trash like a snake, popping in and out occasionally to breathe. A couple of minutes later, Dave resurfaces with 5 kebabs in his hands. 

He eagerly tries to give me the kebabs but I politely refuse. There were maggots in the meat and the vegetables. Dave looks down dejectedly, apologizing: “Sorry, old sport.” 

He looks up at me sadly, before saying: “You’re not much of a garbage kebab guy, are ya?” I quietly nod to him, not sure what to think of his sudden mood change. Dave chucks the kebabs back into the dumpster, and leaves me in the alleyway, alone.

“Oh jeez.” I say quietly to myself. I look down at the ground where he stood, a feeling of guilt pitting in my heart. I didn’t mean to make him feel bad. He just wanted to go on a date with me (for some reason.) and I just wanted to forget her. He seemed so lonely, like how I’ve felt all night. And all I’ve done is be an asshole to him….

God, maybe that’s why she left. That’s probably it, actually. She probably felt like I wasn’t treating her right, so she left. It makes sense, really. No one likes an asshole, even purple men. 

I’m not sure why, but tears start falling down my face. God, I’ve been horrible. I’ve scared everyone I’ve ever cared about away from me with my bitterness. I even scared Dave away. 

I start to sob, losing control of my emotions at this point. God, this may be the worst date I’ve ever been on, but no one deserves to be mistreated like that. Oh well, I deserve it. I’ll have to get used to it, being alone.

Just as these thoughts were flooding my mind, I am abruptly snapped out of them by screams from the restaurant. Cackling can be heard near the back where I was standing, and smoke seemed to be billowing out of the back door. I jump as the back door is violently kicked open, Dave sprinting out with…. fresh kebabs?!

“Dave, what the h-“ I ask loudly, before being interrupted. “No time to explain, run!” He orders. Having no time to think, I blindly follow Dave out of the alleyway. We run for about a mile, eventually hiding behind a dinky bar. I try to catch my breath, trying not to blackout from how far we’ve ran. I’m taken aback when Dave’s mit hand gently wipes my cheek.

“Woah, (reader’s name). You alright?” He asks. Huh, he actually remembers my name. I start to giggle a little, still trying to catch my breath. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine now. Thank you for asking.” Dave is a little confused by my giggling, but instead shrugs and hands me a kebab. “Here ya go, old sport.”

I eye the kebab for a second, making sure it wasn’t maggot infested, before taking my first bite. It was amazing! The meat was so juicy and tender yet spicy! The mushrooms and onions were grilled to perfection, the onions were even seasoned! I normally don’t like peppers, but I was so hungry that I didn’t care! 

I devour the kebab in under a minute, and soon destroy a second and a third one. Dave didn’t seem to want to give me more, but that was fine! I wasn’t starving anymore, and I couldn’t be happier! Overcome with happiness, I affectionately hug Dave.

Dave freezes for a moment, before returning it. “Damn old sport, you’re more huggy than a stripper fax.” he remarks sassily. Not bothering to ask, I just simply hug him for a couple moments longer before letting go. I sit down next to him, a feeling of contentment blanketing us. 

I look at Dave, who’s happily munching on a steak kebab. I decide to speak: “Dave, thank you.” Dave looks up at me, looking a little confused, it was kind of cute, ugly cute. 

“This has been the strangest yet most fun night of my life. I thought tonight was gonna be shitty, but you’ve made it better, somehow. So, thank you.” I say from the bottom of my heart. Dave looks bewildered, and shuffles awkwardly. He thinks for a moment, before responding.

“It ain’t no problem, old-“ he pauses. “...(reader’s name). Sorry, I’m not good at this emotion stuff.” He admits. Dave stands up rapidly, his confidence coming back a little. He winks at me: “If you thought me stealin’ kebabs was fun, wait until we rob teh bank!” 

I find myself fist pumping the air: “Heck yeah!” I proclaim. Dave grabs my hand: “Well, what are we waiting for, let’s go!” With that, Dave and I run out of the alleyway together, and go rob a bank.

——————————————

“Muhahahahaha!” I howl. Dave and I found the Wells Fargo Bank in the city. We decided that if we were gonna rob something, we were gonna rob something BIG. I currently have a pistol in my hand, and am making sure that everyone in the room stays down.

Dave is getting the money right now. It was perfect, really. I saw the list of people who were with this bank. Guess who was on there? The man my fiancé left me for!

I know I said that I was gonna try to be nicer, but that only applies to Dave. That man on the other hand…. he’s in for a nasty surprise tomorrow! Maybe my fiancé will come back to me. Pfft, like I’d ever take her back! Dave is better anyways, he’s robbed a restaurant and a bank for me! I don’t need anyone else.

I see Dave walk into the main room, carrying a huge bag full of money. I almost jump down from the counter I’m on, but refrain as I don’t want someone to overpower me with my guard down. I ask Dave: “So, did you get the stuff?”

Dave looks at me nervously: “Well, I got money, that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” I’m a little taken aback from the response but ask again. “Dave, did you get the money from my… rival’s safe?” 

Dave frowns at me: “Why do you care so much about this guy? Sure, he’s an old, rich bastard and I hate people like that. But what does he got to do with you?” Dave questions. I feel myself starting to get annoyed. 

“Why do you need to know? I haven’t asked you about your stupid old partner or your past, have I? Why should I tell you about mine?” I interrogated. Dave looks furious at the comment, and honestly I don’t feel sorry. Why should he prod into my past if I haven’t asked about his?

“That’s a low blow, old sport.” Dave growls, nearly shaking in anger. I don’t care, and find myself pointing my pistol at Dave. “Dave, listen to me. You are going back in saferooms, and you are going to steal from that safe. Do you understand me?” I demand.

Dave stands defiantly still, before spitting out: “No! Fuck you, I don’t wanna.” like a child. I feel my hands shaking with rage. “Dave…” I murmur furiously. 

“No, fuck you! I’m not doing it.” He says again rebelliously. “Why should I be the one doing your dirty work? You clearly have beef with this guy, so why don’t you do it yourself?” He asks. 

“No, fuck you! Why are you questioning me?” I yell. Dave looks at me disappointedly: “Ya know, (reader’s name)? I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I did to you and what she did to you. I feel like I’ve twisted you. I thought that I could make you like Old Sport, like my old partner. I thought we could be great pals like him and I were.” Dave slowly becomes more depressed as he speaks, I still keep the pistol up.

“But, I’ve come to realize that you’re nothing like Old Sport.” He gives me a venomous look: “You’re an asshole, (reader’s name). You don’t deserve to be called old sport. I want nothing to do to you.” Dave drops the money bag on the floor, a quiet sound that echoes on the floor. 

Flashing lights and sirens seem to appear out of thin air, it was the police. Dave sadly gazes at me, before saying with a tone of finality: “Goodbye, (reader’s name). I hope that you can be fixed someday, cause I know I can’t be.” 

Dave breaks a window, and walks out of it. I stand there stunned as the police rush in and I’m tackled to the ground. I don’t realize I’m screaming until they wrestle me into the car. “I love you Dave! Dave! DAAAAAAVVVVVVVEEEEE!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the last part of Minebendy 's request! I apologize if it is rushed or inconsistent, I was really struggling writing this one for some reason. Anyways, I hope you like it! Have a good day and a good reading!  
> Oh wait! I just want to thank everyone for being understanding while I was out for a bit. My life got very stressful the last few weeks but thankfully all of it is over now! Thank you to everyone that consoled me or otherwise, y'all are sweet! Anyways, enough about me. You guys go enjoy the book now!


	13. Save Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack gets kidnapped by a revived Henry Miller, Dave has to assemble the team to rescue him. Set after the Radical ending of DSAF 2.

It’s so quiet in here now. Everything looks moldy and decrepit. The restaurant was shut down, there was nothing left anymore. Nothing but a pile of broken dreams and a group of heartbroken, lost souls. 

Dee hiccups, not able to frown or cry anymore as a marionette, even if she really wanted to. She’s hiding in her box, dejectedly laying in a fetal position in silence. 

She couldn’t save them. She wasn’t able to. He stopped her. And even worse, he had help. Her brother’s help, Jack. Jack, her flesh and blood, the one person alive who remembered her, who still cared about her, was corrupted by him.

Dee started to shake, her anger still boiling powerfully inside of her. That bastard, poisoning the one hope she and so many other souls had. How could someone be so horrible? Murdering innocent children, manipulating others, all for the goal of shutting down some stupid pizza franchise? Sick, it’s all sick!

Dee felt herself starting to lose control, she knew that she was going to try to break out of the box, even if it destroyed her. She tenses up, and slowly coils into herself. 

She will get out of this box. So what if it’s locked? She will brute force it if she has to! She needs to save Jack and wring Dave’s long, ugly neck! Thriving off of her fresh anger towards Dave, she concentrates. Feeling ready, she counts to three. 

“One, two, thr-“ Dee freezes, her voice disappearing. 

She hears footsteps. Big, loud, thudding footsteps that could belong to a giant. She stays still, trying to scope out how close they were, and if they were heading towards her. 

This… doesn’t make any sense. Why would anyone come to this accursed place? Especially now? 

Dee digs herself further into the corner of her box as she hears the steps become menacingly louder. They come to a stop right next to her box. Dee tries to control her growing sense of fear as silence fills the room once again.

She hears a shuffling sound, almost as if someone was going through their pocket. Feeling tense, she coils into herself defensively, readying herself to attack whoever was outside. 

*click

Dee attacks. 

Dee tackles the intruder into the ground, pinning their arms with her long fingers. She gets ready to slash the intruder open, but is soon thrown off as she feels something smash her waist, sending a shock that near paralysis her whole body. 

Dee lands on the ground, unable to make herself move or float. With extreme difficulty, Dee turns her head towards her assailant. Her eye lights dim in horror as she realizes who it is.

It was Dave.

The two of them glared at each other tensely, a feeling of an old, intense hatred rising in Dee’s soul. She struggles, trying to move but soon realizing she can’t. Dave steps back, clearly to protect himself.

“What are doing here?” She screams, her voice echoing throughout the abandoned building. Dave doesn’t say anything, he instead places the taser onto the ground, never taking his eyes off of her’s. Dee starts to feel uneasy. Dave is never this quiet, not without reason.

Starting to feel scared, and having her emotions take over her, she screams. “What do you WANT? HAVEN’T YOU ALREADY TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME?” She cries out, trying to put as much of her anger into her voice as she could. Dave still doesn’t respond, but she notices his pained expression… and the tears in his eyes. 

Dave finally speaks, slumping down onto the floor, in an uncharacteristicly quivering voice: “Dee, I’m- I’m sorry.” Is all he says, clearly trying not to break down. Dee is disturbed by this, how does he know her name? The only way he’d know would be… but Dee ignores this as her anger climaxes.

“OH, so NOW you feel bad? NOW you feel bad that you’ve murdered so many children? That you let Henry do THIS to me? That-“. Dave tries to interrupt he: “Dee, sto-“. “NO, FUCK OFF! This has been a long time coming, AFTON!” 

Dave flinches at his old name, but stands up and yells back: “DEE, FOR FUCK’S SAKE, OLD SPORT IS IN DANGER.” He gets straight to the point. Dave is crying at this point, losing any stoicism he had. It takes Dee a few seconds for it to sink in, before it hits her that Dave is being serious.

“What.” She whispers in disbelief. Dave has his face in his hands, his voice muffled as he explains. “Old Sport- or Jack, as you know him and I know him now, was kidnapped.” He uncovers his face, which is soaked with his tears. 

Dee didn’t know how to respond. Still suspicious, she accuses him. “What did you do to him?” She asks malevolently. Dave scowls at the question: “I didn’t do anything to him, YOU-“. He sighs halfheartedly, “sockpuppet”.

Dee waits for more, and after a few seconds Dave continues. “I took Old Sport out to Vegas like I promised we would after strangling some kidden’s here.” Dave smiles fondly, “It was fun, banging hookers, snorting cocaine, and fucking with the hotel people. But…” 

Dave’s voice dies away. Dave slides back down onto the floor, looking very serious. “Two nights ago, we were snorting cocaine, per the usual. The stuff we got wasn’t that strong, cause honestly I wasn’t feeling anything. But… Old Sport started crying. I’d never really seen him emote much before. He was always kind of a blank slate, he knew how to have fun but…” Dave looks back up to find Dee both fascinated and frustrated, she clearly just wanted to hear the bare bones of it.

Clearing his throat, Dave realigned himself. “Well, anyways. Old Sport was crying and I asked him what was wrong and…” Dave started crying again. “...He told me everything. About him, about you and your family, and Henry.” Dave looked devastated as he brought up Henry, his heartache palpable to Dee. She couldn’t help but pity him, if only a little.

“That night, after I comforted Old Sport, he broke into our room.” Dave’s voice shook, genuine fear rattling his voice. “Dee, I don’t know how, but Henry’s back. He’s somehow living in an old Fredbear suit. Me and Old Sport tried to fight him off, but he knocked us out. When I woke up, they were both gone.” Dave revealed.

Dee’s eye lights go completely off, and she lets out a blood curdling scream. Dave tries to comfort her, but is pushed away, Dee has regained some movement in her arms. Dave folds into himself, horrified, unsure of what to do. 

After a minute, Dee stops screaming and is floating again. Dave hears her trying to take deep breaths, and is calming herself down. Dave takes out a music box, and winds it, hoping it will calm her down. 

It starts playing, the tune different from the one she had before. Upon hearing the music, Dee relaxes. Turning to Dave, who flinches a little at her approach, she floats towards him. 

Realizing that Dee wasn’t going to kill him, Dave takes a deep breath and admits: “Look, I don’t know what history Henry and Jack have with each other. I know Henry did some questionable things time from time. I never understood why he killed so many kids as he did, or why he did what he did to you. But I do know this: I don’t want Henry to hurt Jack like he hurt you.”

He looks solemnly up at Dee, then asks: “Can you help me save Jack, please?”

Slowly, Dee nods, a feeling of pity washing over her. She had no idea how much Henry had manipulated this man. Dave gives her a thankful, watery smile before hugging her. 

Dee makes an uncomfortable squeak: “I… don’t really feel comfortable with hugs.” “Oh, sorry sis!” Dave replies, letting go of her. Dee looks at him blankly: “Don’t call me that ever again.” Dave just slams his mouth shut, a quick “sorry” peeping out before they both awkwardly leave the abandoned building together.

A question pops into Dee’s mind as they leave. “Hey Dave, how are we going to save Jack? Or find him for that matter?” 

Dave’s eyes light up at the question. “Well I’m glad you asked! I have a whole plan already thought out.” He says enthusiastically. “But!” Dave holds a finger in front of Dee’s mask, something she doesn’t appreciate. “I don’t want to reveal the whole thing until we get done with Step 1!” He says mischievously. 

Dee frowns, “Great, way to communicate with the team of your plans” she says passive aggressively.  
Dave winks, “That’s ‘cause the first step is to get the team together.” 

At that, Dave starts to somersault away. He’s going surprisingly fast for someone as big as he is. Dee shakes her head as she follows him. This was going to be a weird rescue.

—————————————————  
Jack squints and opens his eyes. He feels dizzy, and moving his limbs felt like a chore. He jumps as he remembers the events of that night. Henry, the Fredbear suit, Dave….. DAVE! 

Jack struggles to get up, but collapses onto the ground. Shit, what did he do the him?! Jack starts to hyperventilate, memories of the fight rushing back to him.

His hyperventilating only gets worse as a door opens and he walks in. All he hears is a vile chuckling, before an iron fist smashes into his head. It takes all of Jack’s will to not faint from the blow.

He feels the hand pick him up from the scruff of his neck, and he’s forced to stare into the demonic, pink eyes in front of him.  
“Hello, Jack… How are you?” it was more robotic, but it was definitely his same, poisonous voice. Jack stares him down, to show that he wasn’t afraid him, even as a giant animatronic bear.

“Ah, still as determined as ever I see…” Henry slams Jack onto the ground, only hard enough to bruise, and lightly steps on him. Jack struggles to breath as Henry leans over him condescendingly.

“Jack… How’s the saving going?” He asks mockingly. Jack freezes at the question, guilt crashing in his mind. He swears the bear almost smiles back at him.

“Hahahaha, I see you had fun with my old “apprentice”. I’m glad that you were trying to see my side of things. Even if William’s idea of my legacy is..” He pauses. “Greatly flawed.” He adds distastefully.

Putting more pressure on his chest, Jack feels as if his ribs were going to crack, or he was going to suffocate, whichever came first. Henry suddenly stops trying to suffocate him, instead violently picking up again. 

“Jack… I know what you did to me. I know what your pathetic soul did to me.” He croons menacingly. Jack shivers inspite of himself, chilled at Henry’s tone. 

“That damned creature stole me away, into the void. I was able to escape and fight that creature. But…” Henry clenches his fist, tearing skin of Jack’s neck, he stifles a scream in pain.

Henry forces Jack to look him in the eyes: “IT GOT AWAY” he snarls. He drops Jack this time, and stalks to the door in the room.

“It seems you and that soul of yours have learned nothing in the past 14 years since the night you’ve died. 14 years you’ve tried to stop me. 14 years…. And here you are. You come back, you always come back.” Henry raved, his voice coldly breaking down. 

Jack is frozen, his mind numb. Henry wasn’t right in the head, clearly he never was if he’d done everything he did to his family and to so many other birthdays. Henry was cold and calculated, he always planned who he was going to torture or kill with chilling precision. He’d never seen him like this. Wherever his soul Blackjack dragged him to, it clearly did a number to his sanity. 

Henry swivels his head completely towards him, which with the lighting, made Fredbear appear to have a deranged smile. Before leaving the room, Henry left one last remark: “Unfortunately for you, Jack,” his smile becomes even more twisted. “I always come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! Double upload!  
> This is a really cool request from user PinkHorsePro   
> I’m really proud of this one I really loved writing it as I love me some rescue plots! This was also my chance to write my first fight and torture scenes! This was super fun to write, I can’t wait to write the rest of it! ^U^ Hope you guys love it too! Have a good day and a good reading!


	14. Save Him Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Dave make their way to the factory.

Dave and Dee traveled for miles, braving the cool Californian nights and the friendly, sunny days. While pleasant for most, this was a nightmare for the two of them.

They couldn’t go into any stores throughout the day, as their appearance frightens most cashiers and they had to run from the police frequently.

Nearly anyone who saw them ran away with fear, and when they didn’t they usually wanted “favors” or help with drug deals. Dave would’ve been fine with the drug deals, but Dee would drag him away before he could feed his cocaine addiction.

The favors on the other hand.. neither of them liked that.Some of them were tame while others were horrible and depraved.

The last one they had was awful, so much so that both Dave and Dee strangled the man near to death and left him in the woods. 

After that incident, both Dave and Dee agreed that they should just find a truck to hitchhike on, for both their sakes. 

They went along their half merry way for two more miles before stopping at a stop sign near the mountains. Dave collapses on the onto the side of the road, exhausted from his cartwheeling. Dee was impressed that he made it this far without fainting.

Gulping for air, Dave lies down flat on the ground. After a few moments, he replies. “I don’t know SP, some people are fucked up sometimes.” Out of nowhere Dave jumps up animatedly, he seems ready to recount something.

“Actually, me and Old Sport talked about this. I know that he and I would both fuck a milf-robo-“ Dave is slapped hard in the cheek by Dee, who looks disgusted. “Jesus Christ. Please stop talking and go church.” She pleads. 

Dave rubs his burning cheek, before responding: “Sorry, SP. I’ll try not to ruin your brother for you if I can help it.” Dee looks at him disdainfully. 

Before she can respond, a semi crawls its way up the road, and stops. They nod to each other as they run to the back of the semi and sneak into its trailer. 

They stay silent for an hour, before realizing that the driver isn’t going to hear them over his radio or the mountain pressure in his ears. Relaxing, Dave stretches out on the bottom of the trailer while Dee floats around leisurely. Some casual conversation slips between them.

“Dave, I’m amazed that you were able to somersault for as long as you did without fainting.” Dee remarks. Dave grins proudly: “ Oh yeah SP, You should’ve seen me. I’m out of shape, but nine years ago I was the national somersaulting champion of 1978.”

“What?” Dee exclaims incredulously. “Oh yeah SP! Believe it, I was on teh news and everything!” Dave claims enthusiastically. 

Dee hums skeptically, “Mmmmmmm nope. I don’t buy it. I call bullshit. Also, why do you keep calling me SP? What does that even mean?”

Dave gets a shit eating grin on his face before saying: “It stands for Sock Puppet.” Dave shrugs as Dee tries to wring his long neck. 

He makes a silly cat face, cackling: “UwU, guess I’ll die then.” Dee cringes, enough so that she actually stops trying to strangle him in confusion. Dave starts to howl in laughter, amused by how stiff his puppet protégée was.

Dee backs up and sits cross legged on the floor. She contemplates her life decisions for a brief moment before she hears Dave clear his throat. She looks up at him, and finds that he is staring at her timidly. 

“Hey, uh you okay?” Dee asks awkwardly. Dave halfheartedly smiles at her: “Yeah, I’m fine. It just…” Dave trails off for a moment, looking hesitant. 

He looks back at Dee, with a sad yet warm look on his face: “You really remind me of Old Sport. You’re very similar in a lot of ways, ya know that?”

Dee gives him a puzzled look, struck by the sudden change of the mood. She chuckles bitterly, an old memory resurfacing in her mind. “Yeah, I know. We got that a lot, especially when we were younger.” 

Dee remembers strangers, Jack’s old teachers or classmates commenting on how similar they were personality wise, even though they were fifteen years apart. “Especially after mom and dad died.” she thought darkly

Dave tries to cheer her up, noticing how grave the puppet was. “You two are good people. I mean, look at you! You’re trying your hardest to save these kids and now you’re trying to save me!” Dave soon regrets what he says, as the puppet glares daggers at him from across the trailer.

“Oh? And who’s fault is that?” She accuses. Dave’s smile melts as he replies: “Hey, don’t just blame just me for this! Jack had a hand in the murders too.” “Yeah, so?” She retorts.

Dave feels himself starting to get angry: “So? Oh, so THAT’S how it is? Just because he’s family and I’m not, he’s excused for his actions? Fuckin stupid!” He raises his voice, “You must think he’s God’s angel or something because he’s helped you out before.”

Dee glowers at him menacingly, before dousing her anger and defending herself. “No, that’s not what I think at all. I know Jack’s not great person. I know that he’s done a lot of wrong in the past and even in the present as of late. And you know what? I am more forgiving to him. Some of that is because we’re family, doesn’t mean I excuse him, but that does play into it a little. Ultimately Dave, I’m more forgiving with him than with you because whenever Jack messes up, he at least tries his best to fix it. You don’t even try, Dave. You just keep blindly following Henry and keep making messes for Jack to clean up. I don’t know why he does it, you don't deserve it. And I don’t know why he joined you this time, but I’m sure that part of the reason was so that he could fix you, something that Henry would never do for you.” She explains calmly. 

Dave’s glare softens as she speaks, until it disappears entirely. Dave stares at her with a shocked expression on his face. He’s astounded both by her honesty and by the truth of the statement. Dave glances down sheepishly, his head feeling fuzzy with clear realization and embarrassment.

“My god.” Dave mutters under his breath. Dee watches him grimly, the weight of his actions finally dawning on him. She tries to give him space to think but Dave motions for her to stay.

“I-I’m fine Dee. I… just need a moment.” He says shakily. After what felt like three hours, Dave finally composes himself, and opens up to Dee. 

“I never really supported Henry’s… decisions when we started out. He always made me help in someway. I remember when I refused the first time, he managed to coerce me into doing it, claiming it was for science, that it was so that we could create immortality.” He lamented. Dee frowns slightly at the small excuse, but lets him continue.

Dave looks more melancholy, bad memories resurfacing in his mind. “He did the same thing when we killed the second kid and put them into the Spring Bonnie suit. But the third kid……” 

Dave stares in Dee’s general direction, but Dee can tell that he is staring at something much further away. A restaurant that nobody wants to remember, no one except for him. 

“...I remember I didn’t want to kill that one. I tried to stop him, tell him that there was no reason to kill this child. We’d already proven that people could become immortal by dying and having their bodies be placed in a metal capsule. But… he didn’t listen to me. He got furious at me. He said horrible things to me, Dee. A lot of it I was used to, it was stuff I had heard all my life. There was one that stuck out to me and that about broke me when he said it.”

Dave has a flashback. He’s standing in the middle of Henry’s office, taking his verbal beating and roasting. He mostly tunes it out, until Henry threatens him. “Willy, if you don’t help me with this experiment, I will make you leave. You won’t be part of this family anymore. ” 

William looks at Henry, horrified. No, he can’t make him leave. He can’t he can’thecan’t. William feels his knees buckle to the ground, his breathing quickens as he begins to have a panic attack. “No, no. I can’t do it, not again!” William curls into a ball, crying. “I can’t be alone again” he screamed silently. He feels Henry kneel down next to him and holds him up to his chest. “Shhh. It’s alright, Willy. I’m here. I’m always here. And even when I’m not, just know that I’ll always come back.” He whispers sweetly.

Dave is shaking violently. Dee is next to him now, rubbing his back comfortingly in an attempt to calm him down. Dave appreciates it immensely: “Thanks, sis.” Dee doesn’t try to correct him this time.

Dave takes a shallow breath before adding in a final thought. “Dee, Henry told me that what we were doing was changing the world. That what we were doing was for the good for everyone, and that murderin a few toddlers was only gonna be viewed as a controversial thing that we did for science. For the good of the human race…” Dave stares at her, looking heartbroken.

“Dee… was Henry wrong?” Dave asks brokenly. Dee doesn’t say anything, instead gently hugging him. Dave looks blankly at the ground, tears start to glide down his face. Her silence is answer enough. 

They stay still for a while, before moving apart as Dave shuffles out of Dee’s grasp. “....Dee, I think I understand why you hate me as much as you do.” He mumbles quietly. 

Dee shakes her head, “Dave, I don’t hate you. At least, I don’t anymore. I think you’ve finally realized how horrible your actions were. And I’m proud of you for that.” 

“Even if you are a murderer.” She adds dryly. Dave snickers, finding comfort in her and Jack’s shared dry sense of humor.

“However, if you want to get better, that’s up to you. I’ve done my part, and Jack’s been doing his for years now. I think it’s time that you stepped in and helped yourself.” Dee advises seriously.

Before Dave responds, they feel the truck stop. Cautiously, Dave opens up the door on the back of the semi. He grins excitedly as he looks back at Dee. 

His grin fades away again briefly as he tepidly turns to face the door. Avoiding eye contact with Dee, Dave talks towards the door. 

“Dee, I have a lot to think about. A lot I need to reevaluate about Henry and immortality.” He turns his head back towards her, a thankful smile on his face. 

“Thanks. You want me to start getting better?” He questions, opening the trailer’s door and beckoning Dee to follow him. 

They jump out of the trailer at a gas station. This wasn’t an ordinary gas station, however. It was Freddy’s themed. And off to the distance loomed an old factory, The Factory. 

Dee gives him an impressed look as Dave starts trudging in it’s direction. He gives her a look back before saying: “What better place to start than here?”  
—————————————————  
There was darkness. Silent, infinite darkness. It consumed and cloaked everything. It had consumed him, and spat him up. He had awoken again.

It was a terrible experience. The piercing light that cut into his vision, the strange voices that tumbled and rallied around him, his head feeling strangely different.

The realization he should be dead.

Peter soon learned that this was what every phone guy first learned and experienced. The second being that they were slaves to Freddy Fazbender’s Pepperonerie. The third and final thing was that they should be grateful for being brought back from the dead.

“It’s wonderful employee. You got to know the joy of creation!” Peter doesn’t remember who first told him that, although he suspects that it was another phone guy who had deluded themselves to the point of mindlessness. That’s how most of the phone guys dealt with the change. The ones that couldn’t handle it… well, they never made it outside of the factory.

Peter shivers and weakly raises his shoulders as he rouses himself. He looks out of the small window in his door, watching the flocks of phone guys go about their day to day business. 

Peter shakes his head and slouches onto his bed. Those poor men are oblivious. They have no clue what horrors await them outside of the factory. They may have an inkling, but no one is prepared for the madness in those restaurants until one is in there themselves, doing all the work and trying to keep something or someone in line. If you failed, you were sent back.

Peter stares blankly at the wall in his room, although he knew what it really was: a cell. 

He’d failed, simply put. Two of his employees had gotten out of control, and killed five children. This was a common incident at Freddy’s however, he could’ve covered it up just fine, if he was like most phone guys.

He wasn’t, however. Peter did what most phone guys would consider taboo. He visited the families. He talked with each and everyone of them, he cried with them even. He questions whether it was really because of the murders or because he had to lie to them. Regardless, he tried to do what most phone guys didn’t: he tried to be a good guy.

This alone would’ve had him sent back to the factory, but the final nail in the coffin was when the two criminals made an animatronic bite his son’s frontal lobe off in front of a crowd of a children. This guaranteed his death sentence.

He remembers the whispers when he walked in, arm and arm with security guards. About how he’d failed, about how he’d been too selfless to survive as a phone guy. 

How he’d been betrayed by his family, by his own brother.

Peter tremors. He didn’t remember much. He remembers he had a wife and a dog. He’d forgot that he had siblings until that Saturday. 

He was fighting that damn orange, with that stupid smirk on his face, until he realized he recognized it from somewhere. He’d seen it on a little boy before, someone with an orange tint to his skin. His memories flooded back to him, as he remembered his brother and sister, both of which were dead and not at the same time.

He’d stopped fighting him briefly, before regaining his resolve. There was no way he was going to let him get away, even if they are or were family. 

It didn’t matter, in the end. They still got away with it. They still won, and ruined that location. They’d signed Peter’s death sentence.

The door to his cell swings open. A burly voice calls out to him: “Model 36_05, out of your cell”. Peter gets up slowly, a strange feeling of dread and relief shrouding his mind. 

It was time. He’s lead out of the cell. The guard shuts the door one last time, cloaking the room in infinite darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second part! Oh boy, I can tell this is going to be a long one. Also, I just realized there aren’t a lot of actual one-shots in this, are there? A lot of two-shotters but only like three one-shots. Eh, I guess I don’t like things simple.  
> This chapter was a delight to write, I’m really having fun with this prompt from PinkHorsePro! If any of you are bored this chapter, don’t be afraid to tell me! I’m gonna try to make that up with the next chapter! Even if it kills me! Any who, I hope you guys enjoy this! Have a good day and a good reading!


	15. Save Him Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They break out of the factory and sort of make a game plan.

Peter is escorted down a bleached white hallway, a crowd of phone guys gathering near the door. The other phone guys stared him down as he went. The whispers, those darn whispers, were buzzing around his head endlessly. 

“It’s 36_02.” “Is that really him?” “I heard his kid got bit.” “I heard that Dave got to him.” “I heard Dave had help.” “I heard it was his brother”. 

Peter tried to ignore them as they halt outside of a door. Written on the door were the words (Execution Room), in big, bold letters. The effects of those words don’t hit Peter, even as the door opens and they start to walk in. Before Peter goes inside, he hears one last whisper.

“...I heard he let his brother and sister die…” 

Peter snaps. He struggles against the guards, punching and kicking and clawing frantically as he tries to break free. All of the other rumors were true, at least to some degree. They all were disjointed pieces of the whole truth. 

But, he will not sit idly by as someone claims that he didn’t love his family, that he left them for dead. That was not his fault. That was all on Jack, not him. 

Before he could escape the guards’ grasp, he is shoved forcefully into the room. The guards roughly toss him into a wooden chair, and fasten straps onto him. 

Peter struggles briefly before he feels something placed onto his head. He pauses, looking at the chair, the straps, everything. It soon hits him: he’s going to be electrocuted. They’re going to shock him until the circuits in his phone head fries. They were going to shock him until all that was left was a charred, blackened body and molten scrap metal.

Peter starts to fidget and hyperventilate. He was going to die. He was going to die a horrible death, he wasn’t going to be able to see his wife or his dog ever again. He wasn’t ever going to find his sister or his brother again. In a twisted sense, Peter even feels horrified that he won’t ever be tormented by Dave again.

Peter lets out an anguished, animalistic scream. He thrashes hopelessly in the chair, desperate for escape. His panic doesn’t stop, even when the door opens and another phone guy is wrestled into the chair next to him. Peter hears him beg.

“No, no! Please, you can’t do this to me! I know Dave ruined our Colorado restaurant and that orange guy ditched me, but it wasn’t my fault!” The other phone headed man’s pleads fall on deaf ears.

They strap the other phone headed man in, despite him causing even more trouble than Peter did. He still kept on pleading: “Please, you can’t do this! I helped you! I tipped you guys on where those two would go these past few months, I tracked them! I even helped you guys execute my fellow Phone Guys-“ The other phone guy is interrupted by a quiet shushing noise. 

The guards leave in a swift, orderly fashion, leaving the two phone guys alone in the room. Overhead, they hear a voice from a microphone near the ceiling. “Shhhhh… Quiet.” The voice instructed simply. Peter stays quiet, but the other phone guy still protested.

“Why are you doing this to me? I did everything this company asked me to do! I even-“ “QUIET! Steven…” the voice hissed over the microphone. The phone guy, Steven, shrinks into the chair and clams up. The voice continues speaking, uninterrupted.

“I do not have to say why you two are here, for you already know. You two have failed Freddy Fazbender’s, and now must suffer the worst of consequences: Death by electrocution. You will die an excruciatingly painful death. When we are done, there will be nothing left of you, nothing to salvage. The company will erase your records, they will silence any living relatives in any way possible. Your deaths, meaningless. Your existence, forgotten.” 

Peter sees movement out of the corner of his dial. He slowly shifts his head toward the movement, and finds two men in lab coats. They are standing next to a panel with rows of switches. They were getting ready to kill them. Peter is barely able to repress the feeling of terror that rakes his mind and body as he forces his attention back onto the speaker.

The voice seems to have paused, waiting for Peter to put his attention back on it. He hears a smirk from the microphone: “So easily distracted, Peter.” It remarks. Peter squirms at the mention of his real name. “No wonder your brother and sister died so easily.” It adds venomously, a soulless cackle escaping from the microphone. Peter doesn’t know how, but he feels himself pale at the remark. It was easier with the other phone guys, but with this… monster, it was different. It was so matter of fact, and it felt like that Peter couldn’t even begin to argue with it.

It’s focus shifts over to Steven, who is terrified. “Steven…” It breathes in a hushed tone. Steven tries to conceal his urge to vomit as the voice continues. “You were a sorry excuse for a boss. You were selfish. You used so many people as your meat shield for your mistakes. You can never confront your problems, and as such made people face them for you. You deserve this. You cannot escape, this is one mistake you must face: death.” 

The men in the lab coats put their hands on the switches, readying themselves. “After all, Steven… No one likes to be thrown under the bus.” With sick, twisted, gleeful smiles on their faces, the men in the lab coats pull the switches.

Searing, unimaginable pain burst through the phone guys’ bodies. They felt it in their heads, their skins, their blood, the air. It was everywhere. Neither of them could scream, for their lungs felt as if they were being pierced with thousands of knives. As if their blood had turned into magma and was melting them from the inside out.

Suddenly, it was dark. Peter couldn’t move. He thought it had finally happened, he’d finally died and was in infinite darkness. He laid on the floor, motionless. He started hearing two voices, a male and a female. They were arguing, and Peter felt like he’d heard both of their voices from somewhere before. Before Peter can gather his thoughts, he feels someone sling him onto their back and loses consciousness.

——————————————————

Dee and Dave are running for their lives, bobbing and weaving through the sea of phone guys currently trying to catch them. They’d reached the factory, but struggled to find a way in as it didn’t seem to have doors or windows except for a shipping garage. They circled the factory for hours so they could get in.

Eventually, they had broken into the factory through a vent on the outside near the top of the building, and crawled through it to find Peter. That is, if he wasn’t already dead.

Thankfully, they’d lucked out, and they were able to find him before he was electrocuted to death. They'd also found Steven. Dave wanted to leave him, but Dee reasoned with him. “Dave, think about it. If we save him, he’ll have no reason to try and betray us. He could help us save Jack!” 

Dave looks down at the man, thinking, before giving his response. “...Fine. But I ain’t carryin’ him.” He compromises. Dee shoots him a look as she picks up the phone guy. 

Alarm bells started to ring throughout the factory, alerting Dave and Dee that now would be a good time to skedaddle. They fled through the halls, avoiding as many phone guys as they could as they tried to make their escape. 

While they’re running, Dave notices how ragged Peter’s breathing was. He also notices the severe burn marks that darkened his skin on his forearms and around his neck, making it look like peeled charcoal. Dave notes that his old boss was in the same condition. He calls out to Dee.

“Dee, I think we need a new escape route. These guys aren’t looking good, They need help.” Dave points out. Dee looks back at him, befuddled: “Dave, I know. But is now really the best time to bring this up?” 

Three phone guys try to pounce onto Dee, but miss her as she narrowly dodges out of the way. Dave notices that the paint on her arms was starting to curl and peel off. He could even see the wood under the paint starting to splinter under the pressure of holding a grown man with her foot long noodle arms. Dave leaps over the pile as he catches up to her. 

“Look, Dee. I know it’s not the best time, but we need to get these guys healed, and fast. I don’t think they’ll make it by the time we get out of the factory and reach a hospital.” Dave slows down a little, his breathing become harder as he frantically tries to keep up with her. Dave coughs: “At this rate, we won’t make it either.” Dave points at her arms to prove his point.

Dee doesn’t respond right away, desperately trying to think of a way out of the factory. They can’t leave out through the shipping garage, as they would be picked out through the phone guys very easily. There were no windows or doors (for some reason) besides the shipping garage, so that was a no go. Neither of those options would even work with the state Peter and the other phone guy were in….shit, SHIT! Was there nothing they could do? Were they screwed?

Dee is tackled out of her thoughts as Dave pushes her out of the way of another rabid phone guy. The duo were now in a long, lifeless hallway. They speed by a sign hanging from the ceiling that says Rec Activities on it. This jolts an idea in Dee’s mind. 

“Dave, I’ve got something!” She exclaims. “What is it?” He yells, kicking off a phone guy that was clinging onto his leg. “We can get out of here! We just need a screen, like a TV or an arcade machine.” She explains. 

Dave gives her a momentary look of confusion before nodding. “Okay, sis!” Dave smirks a little, remarking: “I got a feeling that if they have an arcade machine here, we will know it in a heartbeat.”

Before she can ask what he means, Dee notices a door in the middle of a hallway with a “Caution Do Not Enter” sign on it. It’s painted with a deep red, and it has… glitter on it? Dee sees a giant grin grow on Dave’s face as he races ahead of her towards the door.

As they got closer to the door, the ocean of phone guys started to slow down and stutter nervously. They all started to back off, looking ashamed. “Clearly there’s something they don’t want people to see in here.” Dee thinks as she slows down. Dave is already mostly through the door. He waves at Dee for her to hurry up and go in.

She hesitates briefly. “...I hope this isn’t too bad.” is all she thinks before floating in. 

The room is much like the door in front of it, red with glitter everywhere. There was one important thing that was not on the door: Foxy memorabilia. The walls of the room were covered floor to ceiling with various pictures of Foxy, some of them innocent while the others were raunchy as hell. In the middle of the room, up against the back wall, was an arcade machine.

It was “Foxy Yiff Yiff”…….

“Oh god…” is all Dee can mutter. Looking uncomfortably over at Dave, she finds that he seems a little weirded out as well, eyeing the Foxy fanart distastefully. Dave catches her gaze, and asks her a question.

“So, what’re you gonna do?” Dee awkwardly motions towards the arcade machine, and floats towards it. Still keeping a firm grip on the phone guy, Dee stretches out her hand and touches the screen. Dave watches as she begins to glow. Shuffling the phone guy in her arms, she manages to free her other hand and holds it out to Dave. 

Dave gives her a bewildered look, but takes her hand without hesitation. He feels himself and the phone guy change, his body losing his physicality, almost as if phasing in and out of existence, before feeling himself hit tile floor. 

Dave painfully lands on his back, nearly crushed by the weight of the phon- Old Sport’s brother as he lands. Slowly sitting up, he gently lays Old Sport’s brother down before standing up and surveying the place.

Dave is hit with an overwhelming sense of familiarity as he takes in his surroundings. The tile floors, the pizza on the walls, all the posters of the animatronics. There was only one place they could be: The Flipside.

Dave hears a miffed groan from his right. He turns around as he sees Dee push his old boss off of her and levitates from the ground. Dave tries to sprint up to her, but finds he’s too tired to do so, instead deciding to stroll up to her eagerly. 

“Dee! I didn’t know you knew about this place.” He says, a mildly surprised look on his face. Dee returns the look. “Wait, Dave. You know about the Flipside?!” She shouts animatedly. “Fuck yeah! I’ve been here tons of times before!” Dave looks around at the place almost fondly. “It’s been a little while, it’s nice to know that purgatory doesn’t change.” He observes fondly.

“...” Dee doesn’t question Dave’s reaction to this place, although feeling disturbed that he’s been here multiple times. She’d rather not tell him that it wasn’t fun being in this purgatory all of the time, that not everyone can leave.

Dave notices her hurt expression, and decides to change the subject. “Hey Dee. It’s awesome that we were able to escape and all, but…” Dave motions over at the two phone guys; “How is this going to help them? There aren’t any hospitals or medicine down here.” 

Dee smiles a little before answering: “That’s because we don’t need any of that. I can heal them down here!” Dee holds her arms out, and uses what almost sounds like a summoning spell. 

Suddenly, four small, glowing presents appear in front of each of them. The presents open up, and Dave watches in awe as the horrific burn marks on the phone guys’ arms and necks disappear. Dave finds himself feeling regenerated and sees Dee proudly watching as her arms lose their splinters and her paint curls back into place.

The two watch as the phone guys regain their conscience. Peter uneasily pushes himself off the ground, and the first thing he sees is the puppet. Dee feels her breath hitch as her emotions rise. She hasn’t seen her brother, her real brother, in fourteen years; and she doesn’t know if he remembers her.

Peter peers at the puppet curiously, noting how tense she was. He wasn’t sure why, but… there was something familiar about it, beyond being one of the many attractions (horrors) at his Freddy’s location. He sees her float a little towards him, seeming hesitant.

“Peter.” It says, a young woman’s voice projecting from the puppet. “That voice… it’s different, but I recognize it!” Peter thinks. He freezes, his mind rapidly filling up with images, memories of a little girl, his sister… It was his sister!

“Dee!” Peter exclaims tearfully. He jumps up and runs to his sister and hugs her. Dee hugs him back, a feeling of joy that she hadn’t felt in years rushing through her. They both don’t realize that they’re crying, or at least as close as they can get to it.

While they were wrapped up in their heartfelt reunion, Dave awkwardly shuffles over to the other phone guy, and helps him up. “Oh god, my wires feel burnt.” phone guy grumbles. He turns his head towards Dave, looking scared and confused.

“Huh, so this my punishment. Oh well, I deserve it. I threw so many people under the bus that spending an eternity with Dave is understandable.” He mumbles near incoherently. Dave, weirded out, tries to explain to his boss.

“The fuck are you talkin about, phoney? We saved ya and we saved Old Sport’s brother as well. Peter?” Dave looks up questioningly, trying to remember if he got the name right or not. The phone guy scoffs: “Saved us? But why? That puppet only cares about the kids and you hate phone guys. No, with you and that puppet, there always is an alternative motive.”

The phone guy leers at him: “Just why did you save us?” Dave glares at him for not being thankful, before responding: “I’ll explain in a bit, I want her to have a moment with her brother before we go and reunite the whole family.”

The phone guy decides to let it go, instead trying to focus on standing. He felt too uncomfortable with the family reunion, he never had a family of his own. He notices that Dave has a saddened, longing look on his face. He decides to commentate a little.

“Never had a family?” the phone guy asks. Dave’s attention shifts to him. He thinks for a moment before responding: “Ya know, I thought about it some.” Phone guy starts to listen, feeling interested.

“Ya know, I thought I did have a family, for a while. I thought he treated me well. We worked together, owned a restaurant, he made me a part of his shows. I even took his son’s name, so that maybe we could truly be family. But… I think I’m starting to realize that what we had wasn’t a family, at least not a good one.” 

Phone guy watches as Dave looks back at Dee and Peter, who’ve long since stopped hugging and are catching up with one another. They both looked truly happy. Dave finishes his thought: “I think, with Old Sport’s blessing, I’d like to have a family like that.”

Phone guy is surprised by how deep Dave’s response is, but is confused about something. “Wait, if you took the name of your business partner’s son, then what’s your real name?” He asks.

Dave looks down at the ground, seemingly very uncomfortable with the question. Phone guy almost thinks he won’t respond until Dave answers out of nowhere.

“William, my name’s William Afton.” He answers forcefully, almost as if trying to tell himself that. Phone guy nods a moment later, responding: “Steven. It’s good to finally meet you, William.”

Dave gives him an unsure smile, before shouting at Dee and Peter to come over to them. They both have a slightly sad look on their face, wanting to talk more, but go over to Dave without protest. 

Dave straightens his back, making himself look taller, and addresses the group. “Alright! Firstly, I’d like to introduce everyone to Steven.” They all say hi to each other awkwardly. “Hi, I’m Dee. I’m Jack’s sister.” “Hello Dee! It’s nice to meet you!” “Hey Steven.” “Hey Peter.”

After the greetings, Dave continues to address the group. “Now, I know that half of us are confused as to why we are here. I’v-We’ve gathered you two here today because we need your help. Old Sport has been kidnapped, by Henry.” 

“What?!” Peter feels horrified, a sense of shock courses through him. “No… Not that b-bas- man! Not my brother.” He exclaims. Steven doesn’t fair much better, nearly having a full on panic attack at the mention of his name. “Nope, no, no. Can’t do it, can’t be springlocked again.” Dave looks at Dee for help, which she catches onto.

Dee rallies: “We understand. Henry was and is a horrible person. He did unspeakable things to us, things that in some ways have broken us. But we can’t be paralyzed with fear! We have to go and save Jack, so that Henry doesn’t break him beyond repair! He’s been trying to save us for years! Isn’t it right that we save him?”

Peter and Steven are still shaking, but slowly shake their heads up and down. They knew that despite his mistakes, Jack was ultimately a good person. That he was their only hope in a way. He was the least deserving of Henry’s torture. 

Dave smiles hugely at Dee, thankful for her powers of persuasion. He claps his hands together loudly, startling and grabbing the group’s attention.   
“Alright, since everyone’s in on it, now it’s time to commence Step 2 of aubergine man’s handy dandy three step rescue plan.”

He proudly announces the next step: “Step 2: Find Old Sport!” They all give him confused looks before he points at Steven. “You, phone face. You have tracking devices on me and Old Sport, right?” Steven sputters: “H-How do you know that?! W-W-Well, I do. B-But I don’t know if I-I-I can find him without a computer.”

Dave suddenly grabs Steven by the wrist and sprints down the hallway. Peter and Dee follow in pursuit, hoping that Dave wasn’t going to tear Steven’s arm off. They soon all gather in a familiar room: A Security Office!

Dave yeets Steven towards the computer. He lands perfectly in the chair, and Dave dabs on it, air horns blaring around him. Peter and Dee stare at him, remembering how much of a cursed meme lord he was.

Steven chooses not to react, instead turning to the computer and starting it up. After the computer nearly deafens them, Steven logs in and starts loading up the Fazbender tracking system. After a few moments, it finishes loading. All four of them crowd together to see what’s on the screen.

There were only three dots. One was purple, which was supposedly Dave, who didn’t appear on the screen. There were two other dots, a pink and orange one. They were right next to each other, but it didn’t specify their location.

“Steven, is there a way to see where they are?” Dave asks. “Yes, let me click on Old Spor- er, Jack’s(?) dot.” He responds. Steven moves the mouse over to Jack’s dot, and clicks on it. The location pops up with big, bracketed, green letters.

 

 

[HURRICANE, UTAH]

 

Everyone pales at the name, a fearful silence shadowing the group. Everyone knew, this was where it all started. This was where all their suffering had originated from…..

Dave breaks the silence. “So, this is where he took him? That’s fucking cruel of him, taking him back to the place he died.” Dave shakes with anger, his view of Henry finally crumbling. 

Dave stomps away from the monitor, then turns to face the group. “Well, c’mon! What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Steven gets up nervously, stuttering: “W-Wait. What about Step 3?” 

Dave smiles: “Well, ain’t it obvious, phoney?” He turns to face the other two. “We’re going to Fredbear’s. We’re going to finish this.” He declares, a feeling of determination filling his soul. The three get up, empowered by Dave’s determination, and they all leave to embark on the last leg of their quest to save Jack. To Fredbear’s.

It was the place where it all started. It was where all their suffering originated from. It was going to be where it all ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An awesome request from PinkHorsePro on Wattpad!  
> Oof. This was a doozy to write! Almost 4000 words, this is longer than the sick fic! I struggled with the pacing in this one. If you felt I could’ve handled the pacing or otherwise better, don’t be afraid to give feedback below! I hope you guys enjoy it! Have a good day and a good reading!


	16. Save Him Ch.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets tortured by Henry.

Darkness… It’s all he’s seen in the time he’s been with Henry. It feels like sometimes it’s only thing he’ll see, forever. Living in this world of black, this infinite darkness.

Jack is lying on the ground, contemplating his existence and his situation. He’s been in this small, dank room for… he doesn’t even know how long. It could’ve been days, weeks, years. He didn’t know if he was going to be rescued, he honestly doubted he would be.

He huffs as he turns to his side, rubbing the tile floor with his finger. After Henry had left the first time he was tortured, he decided that he should explore around the room. He wanted to see if he could find a way out or figure out where he was.

There were only two things he had discovered. Firstly, that the room he was in was small and barren, around the size of a storage closet, perhaps. He’d probably walked around the room seven times before kicking the wall in out of frustration, desperate to find even one piece of furniture; a clue, as to where the hell he could be. The other being that the floor was not carpeted, and was made of tile. Fun. It was nothing that he could use to help himself with.

Jack starts to feel bored and apathetic. A part of him wants to break out, to try to amend what had happened in his brother’s location. Yet, he has no drive, no reason to leave. Lying in this dark room, not knowing when he was going to escape or when Henry was going to return, honestly made him feel apathetic. The only time he does feel driven is when Henry attacks him, reminding him of his promise and of his guilt.

He frowns at the thought. It was horrible, really. Henry inflicting pain onto Jack was one of the only reasons he could stay true to himself and Fredbear. Although the last few sessions hadn’t really been torture. More of Henry alternating between ranting about Jack and yelling at someone named David. Jack never thought he’d believe this, but being tortured was one of the less worse things to have happened in his life.

Henry’s torture has been… inconsistent, like the man himself. After the first torture session, Henry tried to manipulate him, make him feel horrible for his sister and brother’s deaths. He’d say the usual, stuff like “It’s all your fault.” and “Peter would have been the better caretaker.”, etc. He even brought up how he’d ruined the kids lives he’d ended back in his brother’s location. 

Henry learned pretty quickly that that wasn’t torture for Jack at all. He’d thought about all of his mistakes so much the past fourteen years that he was desensitized to them at this point. It was a struggle with the more recent incidents, but Jack’s learned how to wear a mask when he needed to. The man had taken everything away from him, so he was resolved to prove that to him.

Jack was able to tell that he was pissing Henry off with his lack of reaction. He’d heard the haunted animatronic lumbering outside his room, growling and frothing in rage. He was likely scheming a new strategy, a new way to try and break Jack. 

It was always so strange to see Henry now compared to fourteen years ago. This was a man who would attack with words and wit. He remembers when he roasted a customer so hard that they had caught on fire. It was strange to see him now, because there was nothing left of that at all. His intellect remained, but his wit was gone. His apathy was still present, but it was accompanied by a wild sense of insanity. His smile was still there, but it was hid under Fredbear’s head.

The Void, as Dave had put it, seemed to have gotten to Henry. Jack wishes that it hadn’t. While it was good that Henry couldn’t utilize his intelligence as well as he used to, he could make up for that with his strength and new found unpredictability. That unpredictability scared Jack, admittedly. If he couldn’t predict what Henry was going to do, then there wasn’t any way to arm himself against him. He can’t get into his head like before, predict his next move; and can’t fight him on even ground because of it. Even Jack knew that facing him alone, he’d be screwed.

*BAM!* Jack’s thoughts are brought to a screeching halt as his head is smashed into the wall. Jack is forced to look up as his eyes are met with Henry’s. “Huh, so he’s gone back to physical torture, how uncreative.” He snarks dryly to himself. 

Jack doesn’t try to fight him, only protecting his head and ribs so they won’t crumble from the beating. It was funny, Henry seemed to know his strength despite not having a flesh and bone body. He knew just how hard he needed to hit to make him bruise and bleed but not quite enough to break his bones. 

He felt bruises starting to form on his arms and legs, and he began to bleed from his forehead. He’d hadn’t beaten him this badly before, at least not since the first time. Maybe a punch to the gut here or there between his slew of tired words, but not like this. Jack felt as if Henry was out for blood this time.

He kept going. Fist after fist, kick after kick. Oh god make it stop! Jack wanted to scream, but refused to. He did not want to give Henry the satisfaction of hearing him suffer. Soon, the pain was all Jack could think of. He wouldn’t stop, blow after blow after blow he beat Jack into near submission. Just as he was about to give in, something strange happened. Henry stopped beating him, instead forcing his legs and arms apart and laying on him, pinning him onto the ground.

This… was new. Something unlike Henry, at least the Henry he knew before. Jack didn’t understand it. This would be something Dave would do, not Henry. He started to shake and squirm, uncomfortable with the compromising position. Henry just grins at him, feeding on the power he holds over him through this position. In a fucked up sense, Jack almost finds comfort knowing his superiority was still intact.

He flinches as Henry bends over and whispers in his ear. “Jack, you’re a terrible lover.” Jack balks: “What the hell are you talking about?” Last time Jack checked, he’d never had a partner, or a lover for that matter. Henry’s permagrin widens from inside the Fredbear mask, before responding. 

“Oh, don’t play dumb with me, Jacky. I know about you and my little Willy.” He croons. “What? Me and Dave? What are you talking about? We don’t, okay, at least I don’t think I see him that way.” Jack’s expression twists and darkens, he feels confused. Why was this happening? He has no clue how to fight this, where was coming from anyways? 

Henry’s permagrin falters momentarily before it reviving itself. “Oh come on, surely you can’t be this dense. I mean, seriously. You two were literally cuddling each other in your sleep right as I arrived. That isn’t very platonic for two partners in crime, if you ask me.” 

Jack begins to argue: “No! It wasn’-“ Jack felt something hit him in the chest, losing his breath for a moment. He looks up and sees that Henry has a malevolent look in his eyes. He puts a rotting, robot finger up to his lips. “Silence.” He orders in a hushed tone. 

Henry loomed over him even more, looking further into his eyes to make a point. “You know, don’t you? You know that William, in his strange, alien way, has fallen for you.” “No-“ Jack gasps in pain as Henry tightens his grip on Jack’s arms, threatening to crush them if he said more.

“Indeed, it seems siding with him in California made him trust you. I know that he was trying to find someone like me in his life again, and you siding with him made him feel whole again, but.” His grip tightens even further. “You already knew that, that’s why you sided with him, to get close.” 

Despite knowing he was going to be beat for this, Jack decided to argue again. “No! I joined forces with him this time because I thought I could change him, save him even!” Jack is talked over before he can say anything else.

“Oh? So you tried to understand him? Isn’t that what I just said? No, now that I think about it, you’ve been trying to get closer with him from the very moment he left Fredbear’s.” Henry deduces. Jack glares, not able to hide his anger. Henry cackles: “Ah, so I was right. Interesting, it seems you have loved him even longer than he’s loved you. How adorable.”

Jack tries pushing Henry off, feeling cornered. He didn’t like this. He can’t argue something that he didn’t know was the truth or not. Dave, he cared about him a lot but… he doesn’t like this. He watched Henry pick up his right arm, examining it with mild interest. The action turns Jack into stone.

Henry looks back down at him, before saying: “Did you know he’s on his way? That William is trying to rescue you?” He asks this as if he was talking about the weather. Jack swears that he felt his heart stop, even though it hadn’t beat in years.

Henry caresses his arm coldly, still examining it as if it was a toy. It was a mockery of how Dave had rubbed his arm soothingly when he’d poured his heart out to him in Vegas. Henry was entirely aware of this, as Jack realizes when he gave him a disgustingly triumphant grin.

“You know that Dave would do anything to protect the people he cares about.” Henry’s steel hand pauses in the area between his wrist and elbow. “It’s why he’d hate if something horrible would happen to them.” Right as he says that, he snaps Jack’s arm like a twig.

Jack screams as watches Henry break his arm open. His eyes start to sting with tears as Henry forces to look at his arm. 

His arm was already soaked with blood, the fluid gushing down his arm and pooling into his elbow. Broken bone jutted out of Jack’s skin like spears, pale, mountainous peaks surrounding by lakes of blood and fields of torn muscle and skin. His hand and wrist hung lifelessly in an unnatural position, being gutted from its skeletal support. The whole sight made Jack sick. 

Jack dry heaves and Henry lets him go, relishing in Jack’s suffering. Through the buzz of pain and horror, Jack hears him chuckling faintly. “Yes… Willy would do anything to save you; and it seems he’s not the only one.”

Jack saw a faint, purpleish light illuminate the room and heard a low growl. He slowly rolls over to confirm who he thought was there. He stares with cautious relief as he saw it was his soul, Blackjack. 

Blackjack had seen better days. There were cuts and gashes patterning his whole body, resembling his old body remarkably. His hat was gone, and his tie had slash marks on it, similar to his body. He limped as he went over, placing himself between Henry and Jack. 

Henry starts laugh maniacally, his eyes glowing a sickly pink. “Hello, Blackjack.” He growls vengefully. His eyes dart between the two of them, a sense of glee and excitement starting to build in his mind.

“I knew I had to get rid of both of you, so that no one would stop me from showing the world the “Joy of Creation.” Now is my chance.” He monologues. 

Jack, despite the pain, forces himself to stand. He wasn’t going to let Blackjack fight this alone. They both needed to stay alive to fulfill Fredbear’s promise, or if not; they can die together knowing they tried to save everyone from Henry. Blackjack gives a quick nod of thanks, before he and Jack get ready to fight.

Henry’s smile widens even further, his razor sharp teeth gleaming from the mask. He gets down into a fighting stance, readying for the brawl, and only says one last thing.

 

“It’s time that you finally die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! This is part 4 of PinkHorsePro ‘s request on Wattpad! I had a hard time with this chapter, I had to revise it a lot from the original idea I had for it, but I ended up liking this better as it felt more in character for Jack at least. I’m planning on ending this story next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Have a good day and a good reading!


	17. Save Him: The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of a Five Shot era.

Henry swings at Jack and Blackjack, who dodge quickly. Despite both of their injuries, they both had the vitality to do one thing: Kick Henry Miller’s ass.

Blackjack charges him and tries to bite into his ankle, but can’t because of the springlock suit. This, however, does distract Henry long enough for Jack to tackle him into the wall. Henry crashes into the ground, making it easy for Blackjack to pounce him and bite his neck.

Henry roars thunderously, shaking Blackjack off of him and punting him into Jack. Jack is barely able to stand as the animatronic stampedes and boxes him in the face, sending him and Blackjack sprawling towards the back room. The blow was fierce and unrestrained, and when Jack rose he realized with horror that Henry had torn some of the skin on his face off; half of his face had become like that of a bloodied skeleton.

Henry stalks over to them, his smile growing more and more murderous. The sight of Jack’s mutilated face and his soul’s inability to move gave him a thrill that he hadn’t had in decades. He was going to kill them- no, he was going to destroy them. 

Before entering the void, he had wanted to experiment on Jack, on how a person could keep going on without their souls. When he was in the void, he prayed that he could use him as a vessel but now...Now he realized that his old way of thinking was archaic. Keeping Jack alive was a mistake, and he was going to keep killing him until he had no body to come back to, until he had no drive to return. He was going to destroy him and his soul, permanently.

Jack held onto Blackjack, hoping that the dog would disappear soon. He needed him to escape if he had a chance of returning, to avoid this scenario. Blackjack didn’t move, instead staying in his arms out of devotion until the very last moment. Even though he knew that he would come back, Jack often found himself apologizing, even after all this time. 

“I’m sorry Dee,” Henry started looming closer. “I’m sorry Peter, mom and dad,” he stands in front of Jack, towering over him, a cruel look dancing in his eyes. “...I’m sorry, Dave.” Henry picks Jack up, and opens his animatronic mouth, revealing the emaciated, rotting body inside. Henry was gleaming in the suit, ready to take in the way Jack’s head will look squished between his body’s metal teeth. 

 

*BOOM*

 

Henry is interrupted. Jack opens his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them, and almost goes blind from the dim lights from the gaping hole in the wall. Jack’s eyes brighten as he sees Dave, Dee, Peter, and his old boss enter the dark room. Jack is even a little amused at seeing Dave and Dee working together. “Huh, who would’ve thought?” His attention shifting to the light from the hole, Jack realizes where his was. He’s in the diner’s back room. 

Jack’s eyes dim at Henry. “You bastard!” He cries out, kicking him in the middle. Henry tosses him onto the ground carelessly as his attention shifts to the entourage of his past victims. 

Jack saw Dave’s jaw drop, a look of horror and dismay going over the whole group as they saw him and Blackjack. Both him and Dee started shaking violently.

“So, this is what you’ve been doing to him? To everybody at Freddy’s?” Dave clenches his teeth, an untamed fury boiling inside of him. Henry has the audacity to taunt him.

“Oh, so now you’ve finally got it into your lobotomized head, Willy? You finally know all of the “horrid” things that I’ve done in the name of science?” Henry mocks.

“For science my ass, Henry. The only thing you to do was to make people suffer.” Dave retorts resentfully.

Dave looks down, his voice becoming more embittered: “You hurt Jack, you hurt his family, strangers, me. I don’t understand, Henry. You had no reason to do what you did. I tried stopping you because I cared. Weren’t we a family, Henry?”

Henry chuckles darkly: “You and me? Family? You must have been truly retarded even before I performed all those lobotomies on you. You were an experiment, a passing fascination. You helped me learn how to control souls and how to make them come back. You matter as little to me as the dirt on the ground. You are a mistake, and I would be ashamed to be related to you.”

A couple of tears fall down Dave’s face before he defiantly wipes them away. A look of hateful determination forms on his face, and he looks over to his group. “Guys, let’s kick his ass!” He orders. With that, the battle begins.

Dave attacks first, slamming Henry with all of his might. This almost topples him but he manages to stay up right. He almost hits Dave but misses him. Peter kicks him in the shin and Steven lets out a ringing roar cry. It was so loud that Henry tried covering ears, realizes that he couldn’t because of the bear suit, and becomes deaf for a minute. 

While they are fighting, Dee sneaks past Henry and reaches Jack and Blackjack. “Jack! Holy shit, are you okay?” She whispers worriedly. Jack gives her an astounded look: “Woah, Dee! Did Dave teach you how cuss more?!” She rolls her eyes, “Well, hardly. Although I probably do cuss more now because of him, but that’s besides the point! I need to get you and the dog back to The Flipside, you need to be healed bro!”

“What?! No, we can’t leave the others here to fight Henry, he’ll kill them.” Jack argues, watching them as they struggle against Henry. “Jack, I don’t disagree with you, but you’re in bad shape right now and we need you to help us.” She divulges almost desperately. Jack shakes his head: “No, sis. I can’t do that. I can’t leave them behind. Can you not heal people in reality?” 

She frowns: “No, I’ve never been able to… but I can try it now if you really want me to.” Jack nods at her approvingly, trusting her enough to try. She takes a deep breath before holding out her arms and muttering an incantation. 

To both their surprises, two gift boxes appear and heal Jack and his soul. Jack watches in awe as his bones set back into place and the skin wraps itself around his arms and face again. Blackjack gets up and hops off Jack’s lap, looking ready to fight again. Dee’s relieved expression slowly changes into one of concern. 

“Wait, how is this happening? I’ve ever been able to heal people on The Flipside.” Jack shrugs: “Maybe the diner is some strange in between for spirits?” Before either of them could think about it more, they hear Dave cry out in pain.

Henry has finally hit him, and currently has him in a choke hold. “Dee, quick! Get into his suit and springlock him!” Jack yells. Dee races forward and almost reaches him before something grabs her and pins her onto the wall. The same thing happens to Peter, Steven, and Blackjack. Jack is the only one left standing.

Jack’s alarm turns into terror as Henry’s head rotates to look straight behind him as five souls surround him. He steps back, realizing who they were. They were the kids he and Dave had killed last week in California. Henry’s voice echos in a victorious tone.

“You really thought I hadn’t planned for this? I even told you that I knew he was coming, that I knew he was bringing a party of the people closest to you to rescue you.” Henry squeezes at Dave’s neck harder, asphyxiating him. He looks about ready to faint.

“Henry, let him go.” Jack tries to step forward, but is stopped when one of the spirits blocks his path, glowering at him malevolently. Henry seems to think for a moment before slamming Dave onto the ground, whose eye lights flicker as he coughs and gasps for air. 

“Aw, poor, poor Jack. So blinded by his affection for the purple beast that he would do anything for him.” Henry coos, even going as far as to stroke Jack’s chin. Jack hates that Henry is willing to do this creepy shit now. Henry looks back for effect, and snarls: “Even slaughtering children for the fun of it.” The five spirits fizz and shake angrily, a strange clamor emitting from them. Henry’s toothy smile shines: “But now, children. I, Fredbear, command that we finish this man once and for all.” Jack’s eyes narrow and feels as if his blood has turned into ice. “Mother of god, he’s made them think he’s Fredbear.” He mutters.

Dave sits up, feeling dismayed. He looks between Henry and Jack, unsure of what to do. Dave sighs, a look of pain showing on his face. He then gazes regretfully at Jack: “Jack, I’m sorry. I ruined you. I ruined the one good thing I had in my life, in a lot of people’s lives. I’ve been selfish, I’ve been trying to keep a dream alive that shouldn’t have been a dream in the first place.” Dave glowers at Henry weakly, before saying in a resigned tone: “Henry, this isn’t only Jack’s fault. If you’re going to make these kids kill him, then I deserve to die the same way as well.”

Henry has an astonished look on his face before he wipes it away. “Sure, Willy. I’ll let you die by their hands… after I kill everyone else in this room. Henry states demonically, his voice dropping an octave. The kids slowly start surrounding Jack, readying to kill the man who ruined their lives. Just as they are about to kill him, something stops them. Henry stares in confusion as they freeze. He doesn’t hear it right away, mistaking it for a creak in the wall or a gust of wind. Then he hears it.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

The children’s spirits pause, looking at each other, taken aback. They all seemed to be asking each other the same question: Why was he apologizing? Why did he seem so… sad? It confused them, it didn’t make sense to them. Bewildered, they float away a little, to give the man space. When Jack realizes he wasn’t going to be killed right away, he tries to speak.

“I-“ “Why is there a delay?” Henry interjects. “You little brats need to k-“ the spirits silently shush him, before turning their attention back to Jack. He looks anxiously at all five of them before clearing his throat and began to speak.

“I’m sorry about what me and Dave did to you. None of you ever deserved to die at our hands or to die on your birthdays. It was supposed to be your Happiest Day, and we took that from you. I understand why you guys are angry, I’ve been there too. By all accounts, me and Dave do deserve to die.” 

Jack looks over to Dave, who nods in agreement. Jack continues: “And I think my partner and I both agree that we wouldn’t be mad if you killed us right now. My reasoning, trying to save Dave by befriending him and killing you, was skewed. I’ve realized now that there were so many other ways I could’ve tried to help him without hurting any of you. I understand why you want to listen to Henry, yes Henry, because I know you’ve all seen The Real Fredbear and know that’s not him. You’re all upset, and I don’t and will not blame you if you do listen to him. But understand that on behalf of me, Dave, and Freddy Fazbender’s, we’re sorry. We’re sorry that we couldn’t give you your happiest day.”

After looking everyone in the eye and saying his fill, Jack looks down at his feet, wanting to avoid eye contact for a bit. The spirits glance at each other, shell shocked by how earnest and sincere the apology was. Suddenly, the rest of Jack’s party is released, no longer stuck to the walls. 

Henry starts to back up nervously, trying to leave through the hole in the wall before being blocked by the spirits of the children. He slowly begins to panic as he’s surrounded by Jack’s party and is faced with the puppet. Dave winks at her: “Go get’em, tickle fingers.” Dee attacks Henry and sets off his springlocks.

Henry howls in pain as the metal tears through his flesh and bones, causing him to collapse onto the ground. “NOOOoOoOoOoOoO!!!!! This can’t be it! This can’t be the end, the end of my legacy. I’m the protagonist, I always come back, this can’t be the end.” He screams in agony. 

Dave gets out an oil can and drenches Henry in oil while Peter lights match. Signaling everyone to run out, Peter hands the lit match to Dave. He goes over to the hole in the wall, before making one last remark: “It’s time for you to die for real, magenta fuck.” He tosses the match at Henry. “Goddammi-“ Henry couldn’t finish what he was going to say, instead exploding into a fiery inferno and catching Fredbear’s Family Diner on fire.

Dave walks out of the burning building, a small, relieved smile on his face as he walked away. It grows huge and joyful when he sees everyone run to him and ask if he’s okay. Jack even brings him into a tight hug, something he gladly returns. He even sees the spirits waving at him in a timid, yet friendly manner before disappearing. 

“Jack, where are they going?” Dave asks. Jack smiles warmly at him: “They’re going back to The Flipside. They said that they were going to help us gather all the spirits there so we can give them their Happiest Day. They said they were willing to wait until we had everyone.”

“Really?!” Dave exclaims excitedly. “Yeah! Although it looks like it’ll only be you and me helping the kids here in reality. Dee, Peter, Blackjack, and Steven(?) are going to stay in the Flipside and help them down there.” Jack explains quickly. 

“Oh, really?” Dave asks a little sadly, glancing over at the rest of their group. Dee nods, sharing Dave’s sadness a little. Dave swiftly shakes the feeling off, instead cheerfully walking over to them. “Well, it ain’t goodbye yet! We still have to find an arcade machine so that she can take back these two with her.” He points out happily. To Jack’s surprise, Dee takes part in Dave’s cheer.

“Yeah! We still got a few hours together, might as well spend it road tripping as a family. Who knows, maybe we can hijack the truck this time!” Dave looks unbelievably happy as she says that, the phone guys and Blackjack start to freak out, and Jack shakes his head. “Jeez, those two.”

A feeling of melancholy suddenly floods his mind. He’s not sure he has the heart to tell them that he won’t be able to be there with them when it’s time for their Happiest Day. He tries to shake the thought, instead taking comfort in a thought he just had: “At least they’ll all be best friends by the time they finally get to rest.”

Jack couldn’t help but smile at the thought. None of them would be alone after he was gone. With that, trots up to Dave and they begin to march west. “C’mon old sports! There’s a location in Nevada that I know we can use! Don’t worry, it ain’t near Vegas!” Dave announces, arm and arm with Jack. 

Everyone starts following them, and in that moment, Jack relaxed. It didn’t matter how much time he had left, he just needed to take it moment by moment and enjoy it. With that thought, Jack finally began to feel at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here it is fellas, the end of an era. *sobs*  
> Naw, jk! This is just the end of PinkHorsePro ‘s request! This was a journey to Mordor and back to write. I felt so many emotions by the time I finished this chapter, I actually did cry. I’m glad to have had people follow this story with me, it’s been a ball! I hope you enjoy this story! Have a good day and a good reading! See ya on The Flipside!


	18. Taking A Break! (Soonish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter.

Hey Guys! I just wanted to make an announcement! So, I have about 3 more stories to write, but after that requests are closed. It won't be indefinite, it'll only be for a bit as I see if I can balance this and a story I've been wanting to show you guys for months now. I don't want to say anything about it yet, other than that I'm really excited for it and that I'm planning on making the book for it after "His Origins" finishes. I plan on ending that in the next two chapters or so. There is one more thing I want to say: Thank you. Your love and support for my works have been touching to me, and honestly I'm humbled by how much you guys love my writing, it means and always will mean a lot! I'm glad I've decided to make content for this fandom first, it was worth it! I hope you guys have a good week, see ya on The Flipside!

P.S.: I'll write requests are closed on the first page and make an announcement once I finish the stories!


	19. Feedback (Not a Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter! Just some questions I have!

Hey guys! Since I'm on sort of on break with this book (I'll fully be on break after I post the three stories) I thought I'd ask something. Now, I know that you guys like my writing. I've tried gathering some data from comments and such to see what you guys enjoy about it. From what I've gathered, you guys enjoy my comedy when I try for it, and you enjoy my connected stories like "Save Him" and some of my more emotional writing. I also know that I do have a style of writing that people find it pleasing to read. I'm always happy that you guys like my writing, but I actually sat down and reread through my stuff this weekend. I'll be frank, and maybe I hold myself to too high of a standard by saying this, but I think my writing is okay. I don't think I'm bad necessarily, but I do feel there is a lot of room for improvement on my end. The first few fics especially are a little rough in formatting and if I'm honest, I didn't really reread through them up until my first request. I noticed that I could improve better on dialogue or on how a character changes their mind on something. It feels that whenever I want a character to have development, I rush through it. Of course, this is some of what I've picked up. I've rambled enough, but basically what I want to ask is this. What can I improve on as a writer? What are things that you think that I can do better? I want to be able to write quality stories for you guys, so I want to know what you guys think! Of course, whatever feedback I get I will practice using in the next few fics I have left to write. This actually brings me to another question. Would you guys ever be interested in me making a book talking about my au's and such? As much as I love this book, I don't want to flood it with too much non story related stuff.   
Welp, I think I've asked enough of you guys! I hope you guys have a good day ^u^


	20. “Uh, um, hi!” (Peter x Steven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in an au universe where the phone guys are all in boarding school instead of the factory. Characters will have more different personalities since it’s an au and they are all high school aged.

There was a loud clamoring and beeping throughout the lunchroom. It was a cleanly place, not a speck of dirt or crumb to be seen. Lines of rectangular tables filled the room, currently filled elbow to elbow with young, bright, and unusual students. They were all unusual in the fact that everyone of them had a phone for a head.

This was no ordinary school, it was a specialized school. It was the PGDA or “Phone Guy Day Academy” as it was formally known. Freddy Fazbender’s Pepperonerie had realized that training their workers for three days before shipping them off was not an efficient way of training, so they decided to create the school so the phone guys could all be trained better.

Despite being a rather strange school, it still had much in common with its normal siblings. There were many fun sports like “Track (the missing children)” and “Breadball”. There was arts and crafts, computer lab, music, financial literacy, etc. Every student was forced to participate in all of these at some point. 

Speaking of the students, they were fairly similar to normal students as well. They had their clicks and their rivalries. They all stressed about their grades, their drama, and gossip. Some of them even were even stressed out about their crush, which is what Peter was dealing with at the moment.

Peter almost felt himself frown as he stared holes into the small, neat envelope he held in his hands. On the back of the envelope, there was a name written in sloppy cursive: Steven. 

Peter glanced nervously between the envelope and it’s recipient, who was currently sitting about five phone guys away from him. Even giving him a passing glance made Peter’s wires heat up. He’d liked Steven for a couple of months now, chatting him up in the hallway when they had free time. He found they had a lot in common and it felt like sparks flew whenever they were together. Peter felt like something was there, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to say anything. He knew that Steven had a boyfriend before him, before becoming a Phone Guy, and he didn’t want to ruin that if he’d ever wanted see him again. 

However, it’d never kill you to ask! At least, that’s what Jake said. He’d finally worked up the courage to- well, more like his friend Jake had pressured him into writing a letter telling Steven how he really felt. Peter originally would’ve preferred to talk to him face to face, so Jake suggested that they should practice the confession together. They both soon discovered that Peter was… tongue tied to say the least when it came to confessions.

After awkwardly stumbling and stuttering for ten minutes, the two of them agreed that it’d be better off if Peter wrote a confession to Steven; Peter was always a good writer. He struggled with it for nearly a week, it being the only thing he focused on when he didn’t have homework to work on. Peter looked at Steven again, instead holding a more steady gaze this time. After wrestling with it for so long, he’d finally managed to perfect it. All he had to do was go up to Steven and give it to him…

Peter didn’t move. He couldn’t move. He felt as if he was glued to his seat, his feet feeling chained to the ground by the headmaster and his superintendent, his fear and paranoia taking over him. From a different table about halfway across the lunchroom, Peter heard Jake yell “Quit being a wuss!” before he’s muffled by Harry. As much as Jake could be insensitive and brash at times, now he had a good point. Taking a deep breath, Peter gets up and walks over to Steven.

As Peter steps towards him, he realizes two things. First off, that Steven’s staring at him now, and has noticed his letter, which is nerve wracking. The second thing being that if he gave Steven the letter right now, then he’d want to talk about it, with everyone around him. “Oh god, confronting my feelings, in front of everyone? No, nope, nopenopenopenope.” Peter felt himself go into autopilot. He threw the letter into Steven’s lap and ran out of the lunchroom.

“Shoot, I-I can’t deal with this! Not with everyone there, staring like that.” He thought as he now sprinted down the hallway. He kept sprinting, turning down corridor after corridor until reaching the door of his next class hour: Principles of Advanced Customer Service. Sliding down the wall left of the door, Peter panted dryly to himself: “Well, at least I have this to look forward to. They were going to learn how to comfort lonely children today…”

Peter facepalmed. “God! How could’ve he been so stupid? Why did he try to give him that during lunch? Why not during passing time or free time when they were, ya know, actually alone?!” He sighed, a feeling of embarrassment overwhelming him: “Oh jeez, and now I’ve caused a scene. I threw the letter on his lap! In front of our peers! A second year, trying to get with a third year. We’ll both be laughing stocks for weeks. Maybe I can get Jake to talk to Harry, have Harry tell Steven that I’m sorry, if he doesn’t hate me already.”

Rubbing the side of his metallic head, lost in his own thoughts, Peter didn’t realize that someone was approaching until he heard them spoke. “Uh, hey.” Peter jolted, looking up and seeing none other than Steven, who was waving awkwardly at him. Peter quickly stood up out of nervousness.

“Oh, uh, um. Hi! Steven, uh.” Peter stuttered, his tongue feeling more twisted than a vanilla and chocolate ice cream swirl. He anxiously searched about him, trying to find the right words to say but not coming up with anything. 

Eventually giving up, Peter droops a little as he mutters an apology: “Steven, I’m sorry about what happened earlier, that must have been very embarrassing for you a-an-and-“ “It’s okay. I forgive you.” Steven said abruptly, a hint of sympathy in his voice. Peter feels a little relieved, and thinks to himself: “ Oh thank god. At least I’m not going to lose my friend.”

“Actually Peter, I’m glad you did that.” Peter looks up at Steven in shock, noticing his suddenly timid body language and the steam rising from the back of his head. Not saying anything for a moment, Steven clears his throat before forcing himself to relax, something he’s not very good at. He reaches out and starts holding Peter’s hand.

“Look, I’ll be honest, I’ve known you’ve liked me for awhile.” Steven admits, not looking Peter in the dial. Peter feels a little puzzled at the admission, and worries briefly that he was going to be rejected. Steven continues, however.

“Y-You’re pretty quiet, you get your work done and you don’t defy the company or school rules as much as some other phone guys. You don’t talk a lot, unless it’s with Jake. You’re usually a hard book to read but you open up so much whenever you’re around me and it’s a-adorable and I’m happy about th-that. Honestly, I feel very comfortable when I’m around you too and I feel like I can be myself. I feel like I can be Steven and not Scott Cawthon. I guess, what I, uh, mean to say is- is that, um, I like you too.”

It takes a few moments for the bumbling confession to sink in properly, but as soon as it does Peter can’t help but jump into Steven’s arms and hug him. Taken aback briefly by the surprise hug, he soon hugs Peter back. Both can feel that their hearts are racing a mile a minute. Their hug is sadly cut short as they hear the school bell go off. Steven glares at the bell as if it were the headmaster before getting out of the hug.

Steven becomes nervous again, his shoulders stiffening, before mumbling an important question: “ D-Do you w-want to go t-to a Breadball game with me? Th-This weekend?” Peter awkwardly, yet sincerely responds: “S-S-Sure. I’d love that!” 

Peter sees some of his nervousness go away as Steven grabs his hand and squeezes it quickly yet affectionately, before saying goodbye. Waving to each other, with a promise to see each other later, they both went to class. 

Peter sat down at his desk, feeling star-struck. He hears a cough to his left. He turns to see his friend Jake giving him a teasing look, Peter’s sure that if Jake had eyebrows he’d be waggling them right now. “Soooooo…. I heard you got a hot date with Steven.” Jake says loudly for the whole class to hear. Peter dies and slams his head into the table. The whole class whistles and ooos at Peter before their teacher walks in and class begins. 

Indeed, PGDA wasn’t so different from other schools after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This was another cute request from JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet over on AO3! This was a neat request, I don’t usually see a lot of phone guy shippings very often on here! It actually helped me create a new au: Phone Guy Boarding School! I’ll write about it more in the AU book when I make it! I hope you guys enjoy this smaller story, have a good day and a good reading!


	21. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story between Blackjack and Henry. They hate each other’s guts.

The Void…. it was a fitting title for the place. All that anyone could ever see in it was an endless black emptiness. Yet, anyone that’s ever gone into it has been baffled by some of its qualities.

It wasn’t like a bottomless pit, as it had a firm floor to support creatures with legs and feet. It wasn’t quite an alternate dimension, as it was still a part of The Flipside. Nothing seemed to suggest it was a simulation of some sorts either. It wasn’t even a prison, as some would believe or would want to believe. 

No, The Void was quite unique, and despite the fitting name of it, Henry couldn’t help but wonder in his semi eternal damnation if it could have a better name. However, he is soon brought out of his pointless thoughts as he sees a door open in the distance.

Henry glances momentarily before wearing his signature, toothy grin as he’s approached by a small, dark mutt. It was Jack’s soul, his “jailor”. Henry watched the dog’s every move as it came closer, his interest piqued. He had not had a visit from his “jailor” in a long, long time.

“A visitor? Fascinating.” Henry remarked. The dog paused and growled at him, raising its haunches. “SILENCE, DEMON.” It ordered. Henry ignored his “jailor”, instead grabbing the dog by the scruff of its neck and holding it to eye level. It struggled in his arms, snarling and snapping at him. Henry gave it a mocking look.

“Why are you here? What brings you to my domain?” He asked. The dog answered: “I AM HERE TO SET YOU FREE.” Henry doesn’t react immediately, giving the dog an incredulous look before scoffing. 

“No. That is not it. There is more, isn’t there?” Henry tightens his grip on the dog, who strangely goes still. It glares and bares its teeth once more, threatening him: “DO NOT TEST ME, MONSTER.” Relaxing slightly, the dog continued. “I AM LETTING YOU OUT OF THIS PRISON BECAUSE I NEED YOUR HELP.” 

Henry raises an eyebrow, suspicious of what his jailor was saying. “My….help? Intriguing. But you still haven’t explained what exactly you need my help with.” Henry put down the mongrel as he spoke, actually interested in what the creature had to say for once. He still kept a close on it, making sure it wouldn’t bite him when he wasn’t looking.

“I NEED HELP WITH JACK. HE AND MY BROTHER HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY AN ANGRY MOTHER. SHE IS TRYING UNDO WHAT YOU’VE STARTED, AND NOW BLAMES JACK FOR THE DEATH OF HER CHILD. SHE IS TRYING TO UNDO YOUR LEGACY.” It explained.

Henry started to cackle, not taking the request seriously. “An angry parent? Trying to undo my legacy? Hilarious.” He suddenly gets a deadpan look on his face, staring down the dog. “I am not moronic. I know this parent is of little threat to both of us. Even if she undos Jack and my legacy, you will just do what you always do: turn back time.” Henry sneers, his eyes glowing a little: “I have no reason to help you, perhaps you are doing this to see me redeemed?”

The dog barks aggressively at Henry: “THIS IS NOT AN OPPORTUNITY FOR YOU TO “REDEEM” YOURSELF. THIS IS A REMINDER FOR ME SO I NEVER FORGET HOW HORRIBLE YOU ARE.” At that, the dog pounces at Henry and bites into his leg. Henry screams in pain.

“YOU ARE COMING WITH ME, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. YOU WILL KNOW WHAT YOUR “JOY OF CREATION” HAS DONE TO PEOPLE.” With that, the dog teleported Henry out of The Void, into the real world.

———————————————————

Jack groaned and opened his eyes. He couldn’t see anything. “Aw shit, did I go too hard on the drinks last night?” He muttered to himself. 

He tried to stretch his aching limbs, but he couldn’t move them. “Wait, what?” He asked himself before he feels a stirring behind him. 

“Oh jeez.” It was his brother, Peter. It seems he partied a little hard too.

“Mornin’ Peter.” Jack yawned. He didn’t get a response, instead hearing some shuffling that quickly became frantic. 

“WHAT THE H-HEL-HECK!” Peter yelled. Jack heard him kick and struggle, before he called out for help. 

“JACK, JACK!!!” “Peter, I’m right here!” Jack replied quickly, not wanting to lose his hearing from his brother’s loud screaming. He tries to move his arms again, but finds he still can’t move them. It finally dawns on him that he may be tied up.

After shallowly breathing for a moments in an attempt to calm himself down, Peter speaks quickly. “Look, Jack. I have no clue what’s going on but we’re tied up in a basement and whoever did it also tried to blindfold us.”

“What?” Is all Jack can say. Peter tries to explain better: “We’re both tied up in chairs currently, in a basement, with blindfolds on.”

“...” Jack doesn’t say anything, thinking for a little bit. He then asks an important question : “Wait, if we’re blindfolded, how can you tell we’re in a basement?”

Peter sighs, exasperated, before giving a response. “Well, okay. You have a blindfold on correctly. I can imagine that you can see nothing right now. As for me? Whoever did the blindfold didn’t cover my dial, so I can still see. And from what I can tell, we are in a basement right now. And before you ask, no, it’s not Dave’s house. We all know he lived in a dumpster before we locked him up in the restaurant.

“...oh.” Jack grunts, unsure how to respond to anything. Before they can say anything else to each other, they hear a door open. Jack hears Peter gasp in awe as someone walks down the stairs.

“M-Mrs. Fenkin?!” Is all Peter can say before he’s shushed. Jack hears light footsteps make their way to him, and feels the woman undo his blindfold. He blinks and tries to adjust his eyes as he looks at their captor.

Mrs. Fenkin was a short, stocky woman, probably around 5’2” if Jack had to guess. She had short, blond hair and sad, brown eyes that seemed to hold an unspeakable sorrow in her heart. It didn’t take Jack long for him to realize pretty that this was the mother of one of the missing children.

She first looks over to Peter, acknowledging his presence. “Hello, Mr. Cawthon.” She said, with a slight southern accent. She stepped back from Jack, instead going over to where the stair case was. Jack noticed on the last step that there was a plate of cookies and a steak knife. “Oh, great. This was going to be fun.” He thought sarcastically.

She looks darkly at the knife and cookies before picking up the knife. She addresses the two; “Now, I’m real sorry this had to come to this, but I want answers.” She gives Peter an accusatory glare: “I know my little girl isn’t coming home. I know she’s dead, most likely. So…I want answers. What did you do to my little girl?”

Peter gulps nervously, glancing at Jack. Jack decides to spare him the trouble: “You’re right, Mrs…” “Mrs. Fenkin.” She tells him, glowering at him while playing with the knife. It was the one thing that stood out in the barren, gray basement. 

“Mrs. Fenkin.” He continues, weary of the knife in her hands. “You’re right that your daughter is dead. And you are right to be angry at us. But, please, listen to us and understand that us two had no part in her death. The man that did kill your child has already been locked up, and he’s not going to hurt anyone anymore. We even were able to set those kids spirits free! They’re at rest, Mrs. Fenkin. They’re at peace.”

Mrs. Fenkin stared at him blankly, Jack couldn’t tell if she was listening or not. She then went over to him and cut him free of his ropes, then did the same for Peter. She places the knife on the floor. They both stretched their arms and legs, feeling pins and needles throughout their whole body. 

“I’m so sorry about this.” Mrs. Fenkin apologized. “Y’all didn’t deserve to be tied up like that, I must have lost my senses for a bit there.” She mumbled, trying to make an excuse for her behavior. They both just shrugged, they were used to weirder shit at this point. They both start to leave.

She claps her hands together animatedly and picks up her batch of cookies, “Oh! Boys, before you leave. Would you like a cookie?” Both of them look at her wearily, before grabbing one cookie each. They take a bite into them… and immediately regret it.

“Ow! Son of Bitch!” Jack yells at the top lungs. There were sewing needles in the cookies! And Jack just got a shitton of them stuck in his mouth. Peter falls down the stairs, the needles stabbing and tearing the wires in his head. Jack tries to grab him but is stopped by Mrs. Fenkin, who throws him back down the stairs. She grins evilly over the two of them, a crazed look in her eyes.

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere. You thought you could get away with a bullshit explanation like that? Locking up the criminal who hasn’t been found yet? Helping the children’s spirits rest? Ha! Well, you’ve clearly underestimated me. Oh, this is wonderful! I’ll be able to make you suffer as much as she had.” At that, Mrs. Fenkin went over to her knife, but found it had disappeared.

“Wha-“ before she could say anything else, she is stabbed in the back, repeatedly. Jack gets up and looks in terror as he sees Henry stab the woman mercilessly. After stabbing her about ten times, Henry, covered with blood, grins manically at Jack.

“Ah, hello Jack.” He greets Jack, as if he hadn’t been gone for four years. Jack tries to get up, but can’t as he is paralyzed with fear. Henry walks over to him, holding the now bloodied knife in his hands readily.

“Now is finally my chance.” Henry proclaims. He kneels down to Jack, mocking him: “You, you are nothing. You have lost your brother again, and your sister is no longer here to help you. Your own soul set me free, for reasons unknown.” Henry raises the knife, preparing to kill. “You are alone. And you are going to die alone. Goodbye.”

Just as Henry is about to plunge his knife into Jack’s chest, he feels himself warp. The next thing Henry knew, he was back in The Void. He searches around briefly for the knife, almost desperate. He hears the dog howl with laughter. 

“HAHAHA YOU THOUGHT THAT I ABANDONED MYSELF? YOU ARE FOOLISH.”

Henry screams in anger. Even though he knew it would be brief, he had let himself be fooled by the mongrel, letting him taste freedom briefly before being drug back into The Void like a toy. 

However, as Henry had wondered around the neighborhood to where that woman lived, he’d realized something. The world he had lived in was so small. It didn’t have the endlessness that The Void had. In a way, The Void was almost more freeing in a sense than the outside world.

Still listening to the dog’s chuckling, he smirked to himself. Indeed, he may be trapped in here, but so was he. In a way, The Void was freedom, and maybe with some spite, he could show that freedom to everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was a neat request from CrabbyGirk ! Thank you for the story idea, it was very interesting to write! You don’t see a lot of stories between these two very much, so it was fun to write! Also, wow. I actually had an OC in my story for once. Do you guys mind OC’s in stories? I tried to keep this one simple since it’s a one shot but I’m curious! Also, you guys should check out CrabbyGirk’s DSAF story, it’s super neat! I hope you guys like the story. Have a good day and a good reading!


	22. Sparky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that the Kennedy’s got Sparky II.

Puppy, puppy, puppy!” Dee bounced up and down excitedly, moving the hand she was holding onto animatedly. Jack looked down and smiled at his little sister. 

Today was Dee’s 4th birthday, he and Peter both agreed (after Dee made them promise) that they would get her a puppy for her birthday. 

Jack was initially weary of the idea, not having had a dog since Sparky from his childhood. But, he hasn’t seen Dee this happy in months, not since their parents had died. 

At the thought of his parents, Jack shook the thought away, instead squeezing his baby sister’s hand. He then suddenly swooped her up, putting her on his shoulders and joining in her chanting. “Puppy! Puppy! Puppy!” Dee giggles the whole way, feeling joy only in the way a small child could.

They soon arrive at their destination, laughing. It was a small, quaint store with big colorful letters on the front of it: PET SHOP. It had one large window filled with strange exotic birds and eye catching parrots. Jack saw Peter standing in front of the window, whistling. 

Dee gasps in awe of the birds, and asks Jack to let her down. Jack nods and places her down gently before going over and chatting with his brother, who gives him an awkward guy hug.   
After staring at the birds for a minute, she runs over to her brothers and they all go in together.

Dee immediately starts to dart around the store, saying hi to all the birds, and the rabbits, and the cats, and the lizards. Peter and Jack watch her, amused and sharing in her happiness, before walking over to the counter and greeting the shopkeeper.

They all chat momentarily before Peter asks about the puppies. The shopkeeper chuckles at the man’s straightforwardness. The man walks out from behind the counter and leads them to the puppy pen.

Jack and Peter call out to Dee, only to find her staring in awe of the puppies, particularly one who is standing in front of her. Not sitting, it was standing, on its hind legs!

“Peter! Jack! Look!” Dee points at the puppy giddily. Jack and Peter can already tell she’s fallen in love with it. “Aww, it’s so coot! It thinks it’s people!” She says near nonsensically, too happy and overcuted to speak. Jack and Peter can’t help but chuckle at her, she really doesn’t know how adorable or funny she could be sometimes.

They all look at the other puppies and play with them. They all learn that the first pup Dee met was the friendliest of the bunch. It also looked a lot like Sparky! Peter and Jack both wanted the Sparky lookalike, but let Dee decide for them. 

“Alright Dee, do you know which one you want?” Peter asks, kneeling down. Dee scrunches her face for a moment, pretending to think before hurriedly running over and picking up the Sparky lookalike. Jack tries to repress a fist pump as Dee skips over to her brothers, the puppy cradled in her arms.

“I want this one!” She proudly decides, cuddling the dog in her arms. The puppy gives her an almost appreciative lick on the cheek, almost smiling as they left the room to buy it. 

After they buy the dog, just as they leave the shop, Dee stops in her tracks. “Wait!” She yells in distress. Jack and Peter look back at her in concern. “What’s wrong sis?” Jack asked. 

“We don’t have a name for him yet!” She says in a most concerned tone. Jack and Peter look at each other and at Dee, before Peter tries to calm her down.

“It’s okay sweetie, we can name him when we get home.” Peter tries to explain, but it works to no avail. “No! What if he gets lost! We should name him now, please?” Dee said the last part especially pleadingly, making Jack feel very guilty. 

“Okay, okay! We can name him here. What do you have in mind?” He assures. Dee furrows her brow for a bit, before an idea shone on her face. 

“I know! What about Sparky!” She exclaimed. Jack and Peter look at each other, unsure for a moment before Dee spoke again. 

“I know it reminds you of mom and dad, and of our dog. But I really like the name and it feels like this dog is like Sparky, but fixed!” Dee looks up at her brothers, before finishing. “Like our family. Can we name him Sparky? Please?” 

The brothers don’t say anything, both smiling, a little bit sad, both beckoning Sparky over. “Sparky! Sparky!” They both said. The dog hopped out of Dee’s arms and ran into Jack’s. 

Peter picked up Dee and carried her on his shoulders. Excited, she starts chanting Sparky’s name, her brothers quickly joining in. Celebrating, the mending family left the shop and returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap folks! This was an idea I’ve wanted to write for a while but didn’t have the motivation to. This is the last oneshot I’m doing for a while as I want to focus more bigger stories like “His Origins” and my secret project. Don’t worry, as I will open requests for this book again some day, it just may be a while. Keep your eyes and ears open for other stories and such! Thank you for reading and enjoying these one shots. I hope you guys have a good day (er, night?) and a good reading!


	23. The Clementine to My Aubergine

This has been the best week of Dave's life. He's decided that is has been. Nothing could top this week! Why, you may ask, is this the best week of his life? Well, besides spending another well deserved, pleasure filled rendezvous in Vegas, it's because of one thing: his Sportsy! 

Oh, Old Sport. My partner in crime, my other half. He's done so much for me. He's helped me lure children, helped me shutdown Freddy's after Freddy's, was there for me when I accidentally overdosed on cocaine our first trip to Vegas. He even helped me out of my springlock suit when it'd punctured my kidneys in five different places. He's a partner worth keeping... and in a few moments he isn't gonna be just my partner in crime, but my partner in love as well. I'm going to propose to him in the best way possible: Shooting up a five star hotel, with a bottle of Smirnoff in my hand, my arm around his waist as he goes to town with the automatic assault rifle we nicked from Matt. 

Even in my drunken state, I can tell that he looks even more beautiful now than when we first got here. The crazed smile on his face. The peeling of his orange makeup, showing the rotting, thin flesh underneath that I absolutely adored. The way his eyes glowed so brightly after having a snort of whiskey and bottle of cocaine. The sound of his maniac laughing made for a truly breathtaking scene. No, I think the most beautiful thing about this is just how happy he looks. 

I'm so lost in daydreaming that I jump a little when Old Sport struts over and gently squeezes my wrist. Looking down at him, I notice his cheeks are flushed from the excitement of shooting and scaring the shit out of people, complementing his cheeky little smile perfectly.  
It's fucking adorable. 

"We're alone now, Dave." Sportsy says with anticipation, looking almost excited. I look around quickly and notice that we really are alone. He'd managed to chase everyone out of the hotel, the only company being the paintings on the wall and a fountain in the middle of the lobby. 

"Yeah, we are Jack." I reply back, grinning at him. He then slides his hand down and grabs my hand, leading me to the fountain. I notice that he's shaking a little, and I faintly hear him whisper that he wants to show me something. I can't help but feel a little aroused when I hear that. A part of me wouldn't mind having a bit of fun before asking the big question. But, another part of me thinks that's not what he's gonna show me. Old Sport's never this excited, or antsy. He's usually not that forward either.

We almost walk past the fountain before Old Sport trips and lets go of my hand. I shout in surprise and try to help him back up. Before I can, he's got himself on his hand and knees, looking for something. 

"Old Sport! Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm fine." He says, not looking or getting up from the floor. "Do you need any help up?" I ask, feeling a little concerned for my partner. "No, no I'm fine." He replies flatly. "Okay... Did you lose something, Sportsy?" I queried. He looks up at me then, with a nervous, yet determined expression on his face. "Yeah, this."

He holds out his hand in front of me. Sitting in his palm is a ring. It's a simple ring, with a purple gem and a silver band. It takes me a moment, but it hits me. He's... proposing. He's proposing to me. 

I'm not sure when it started, but I could feel tears streaming down my face as he got up and embraced me. We stayed like that for a minute, kissing each other occasionally while I tried to calm down. When my breathing steadied, he stepped back slightly to look at me. Sucking air in through his teeth gap, he exhales and says "Dave, there's something I should tell you, something that I need to tell you." Noticing how serious he looked, I nod and listen. He takes my hand into his, rubbing my knuckles softly with his thumb. 

"Dave, we've been together for three drug filled, illegal, fantastic years. You've always cared for me when everyone else had failed or forgotten me. You've always put so much effort into us and into every plan we had. You've also given me the most fun and happiness that I've had in years. I know I don't express it a lot but.. I love you. You make me so happy, and I think you're the closest thing to a soul that I'll ever have. I just.. wanted to show you that I really love and appreciate you. And well, what better way than this?" 

"Old Sport." I sob. I pull him in close again, feeling my shoulder become wet as he nuzzles into it. I kiss his neck: "Sportsy, I love you too." I grab the ring box from my pocket and open it. His ring is similar to mine, a white band and an orange gem. He gives the ring a warm look as he wipes the tears from his eyes. "Glad to know we had the same idea." I joke airily, still trying to calm my emotional hiccups. Old Sport chuckles as well, his face shiny and wet from crying.  
Resting my head on top of his, I decide to tease him a little: "Ya know, Sportsy. We still haven't asked each other yet." "Oh my god." He quips, bringing a hand to his forehead in mock annoyance. He gives a coy look to me before letting go of me and taking a step back. 

Settling down onto one knee, Old Sport held the ring in his hand. "Dave, will you be the aubergine to my tangerine?" 

I smile before getting onto my knees as well, pulling the ring out of the box: "Only if you will be the clementine to my aubergine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *********************************  
> Hey guys! This is just a quick, sweet story that I've had in my drafts for a bit. I was inspired to write it after my sister got engaged! 🎉🎉 Apologies if these two are out of character! It's been a while with them. I'm not sure when I'll upload next, but you'll know when it'll happen with notifications! I hope you guys are well! And that life is going well for you all! 
> 
> I hope you guys have a good day and a good reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Paperpage and welcome to my DSAF oneshot book. This is cross posted from Wattpad and I thought it’d be a good idea to start posting over here as well. I apologize if the formatting is off, I’m doing all of this on mobile. I also apologize if these aren’t the most quality fics ever, this is my first time really writing fanfic. With that said, I hope you guys have a good reading!


End file.
